Not Us
by kateandharvey
Summary: When Maxwell and Fran submit Niles and CC to a reality TV show that is made for people who's families want them to get together, what could happen? A little out there, but okay nonetheless.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: I totally got this story idea from Big Brother. I don't own Big Brother, by the way, so don't sue.)

Chapter 1

"Maxwell, Nanny Fine, what is going on!?" CC yelled, as two large men grabbed her by her arms, and were blabbering about some show called 'Not Us'.

"Yes, I would like to know also." Niles added, as two other men did the same to him.

"Niles, Miss Babcock," Fran began, "We're really sorry, but we have to do this."

Maxwell jumped in, "We aren't doing this for fun, we're doing it because we care about you both."

Before CC or Niles could say any more, a tall, skinny woman with long brown hair waled in through the front door and came into Niles and CCs view. She had on a dress, and was holding a microphone with a cameraman following her.

"Hello." The woman told Niles and CC, "My name is Anna Godsend. I'm the host of a new T.V. show called 'Not Us!' Your friends, here, sent in your story when they heard about our show. That's where we're taking you. To our T.V. show set."

"What!?" Niles and CC exclaimed.

Anna nodded, "Yes. You'll have exactly 15 minutes to pack only valuables, and then we'll be off. You have brand-new clothes waiting for you at the set. The set is really a house, where you'll be locked up for 6 months, with 9 other couples."

"We are not a couple!" CC told Anna, glaring.

Anna smiled. "We know. That's the point of our show. The show's called 'Not Us!' for a reason. It's for two people who just can't seem to get together, even though everyone around them believes they belong together. Come on, now, say your goodbyes, and pack your things. We don't have long. Any questions can be asked at the house after everything else is explained. We just need you to sign these forms." Anna held out two clipboards with a large stack of paper on them.

"There is no way....." Niles began to refuse until Anna interrupted.

"-You could win 500,00 dollars."

"......I am passing this up!" Niles finished, and signed the papers.

"No way! I will absolutely, positively not-"

"-We'll promote Sheffield-Babcock Productions." Anna offered CC, and CCs reaction was close to that of Niles.

CC and Niles along with their bags, sat down on the big, round couch with nine other couples.

Then, Anna came on the big screen TV in front of them. "Hello. As you all already know, I'm Anna Godsend. And you're all on 'Not Us!' a reality show where friends become girlfriends, and guys become boyfriends. Now, before I start to explain the rules, there are 10 rooms in the house. Each bedroom door has the two names of the 'couple' on it. When I say, go and find your room. Inside your rooms, there will be a poster. The poster has been filled out by the person or persons who sent your story into us. After getting to your room, and locating your poster, you will have 30 minutes to unpack, check out your rooms, and read your poster. Then, you must all meet back down here, with your posters for the rules to be explained."

Anna paused to let the information sink in. "Are we all understood?"

All 10 couples nodded.

"Good," Anna told them, "Because it's time to find your rooms!"

All ten couples ran off, in search of their rooms. Niles grabbed both his and CCs bags, and grabbed onto her hand. It didn't take them long to find their room. It clearly read: _**Niles and CC **_on the door. The blue of their names gave away the inside of the room.

Inside, there was a big, Queen-sized bed, with a white and blue striped comforter, and white pillows trimmed in blue on it. It was four poster, white, and looked amazingly comfy. To the right of the white door was the light switch, and to the left was a tall white dresser, full of clothes. Then, on the wall to the left of the bed was a white armoire, and next to that was a blue door that lead to the bathroom. On the right side of the bed was a huge, long closet, and when CC opened it, was also full of clothes. On each side of the bed was a blue nightstand, each with an alarm clock on it. Their poster, was laying on the bed.

CC ran over to it. "Here it is." She told, Niles, getting ready to open it up.

Niles dropped the bags, and walked over to sit next to her. They began to read the story Max and Fran wrote.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: I understand about Chapter 1 being short. I wasn't really sure about the whole idea. The chapters on all of my stories will be longer, I promise. The only chance I get to write is at night. So, I'm usually too tired to type anything other than 1 chapter.)

Chapter 2

The Poster Read:

**Niles and CC**

**Send-In's Name(s):**_Maxwell Sheffield, Fran Fine_

**Participant's Relationship: **_Love/Hate_

**Details:**_Niles and CC are perfect for each other. We can't pin-point why, but they just are. The way CC pretends to need something just as an excuse to see Niles in the kitchen. And, the way Niles pretends to dust just to gaze at CC when she isn't looking is so.......cute. It just needs to happen. They need to be together. _

"Oh my God." CC looked at Niles, and Niles looked at CC.

"I can't believe they put that on our poster!" Niles exclaimed.

"I know!" CC exclaimed also.

Just then, a voice boomed thorough the house.

"Couples, I need you all to return to the living room with your posters." Anna spoke.

Niles and CC grabbed their poster, and headed down into the living room.

After all of the couples were seated, Anna began. "Now, do you all like your rooms?"

They all nodded.

"Good." Anna smiled. "There is a calendar below me. Do you see it?"

Everyone replied, "Yes."

Anna smiled. "Good. Go ahead and check it out, but keep in mind today is Thursday.

All of the couples walked over to read the poster.

**Sunday **Truth or Dare Competition

**Monday **Lock Down Day

**Tuesday **Nomination Ceremony

**Wednesday **Power of Veto (POV) Competition

**Thursday **Eviction Day

**Friday **Couple of the House (COH) Competition

**Saturday **Free Day

Anna gave the couples a few minutes, and then announced that they should sit back down. After they all did, she began to explain. "Tomorrow you will all have your first COH or Couple of the House Competition. The couple who wins the competition will be the couple of the week. COH is the most important title in the Not Us house. That's because the Couple of the House will be able to decide who is evicted from the house that week. We will evict one couple per week, until there are only two couples left. Then, the evicted couples will vote for which couple they want to win 500,000 dollars. Now, after tomorrow, Saturday is a Free Day. You can do whatever you want. It's totally up to you. On Sunday, we have our weekly Truth or Dare Competition. The rules for that will be explained then. On Monday, we have Lock Down Day, where you are all forced to stay in your rooms with your partner. We will provide food, and drink. Don't worry." Anna laughed before continuing.

"On Tuesday, we have our Nomination Ceremony. Where the COH will nominate two couples to be evicted from the house. And finally, we have our POV or Power of Veto Competition on Wednesday. The POV is very important, because what ever couple wins it will have the power to take a couple off the block, and keep them safe from eviction." Anna paused before asking, "Are all of the Day's events understood?"

After the yes, Anna continued, "Now that we have all of those rules out of the way, I'll need you all to put your posters on the table in front of you. You will be able to read everyone else's posters tomorrow. Right now, you need to go to bed, you have an early start tomorrow. Goodnight, house guests."

"Good night, Anna." They all replied.

And the screen went black.

"Oh, Niles, I'm so exhausted!" CC exclaimed, as she and Niles entered their room.

"Me too." He agreed, "So, is there anything you want to....._talk_....about?" Niles asked nervously.

"No...... Why? Is there something you want to talk about?" CC was curious.

"No, no. Not me. So, you, uh, want the bathroom first?" He asked her.

"Sure." She replied. "Let me just check the closet for something to wear."

After opening the closet door, and scanning through the clothes, CC groaned.

"What?" Niles called from his place on the bed.

"There's nothing in here but short little nightgowns." CC replied.

"Oh." Niles replied, and then continued, "What? Are you afraid I'm going to try something on you?"

CC emerged from the closet with a nightgown draped over her arm. She had a look of 'I don't know.'

"Please!" Niles told her, "Just go change."

She smiled, and made her way to the bathroom.

(AN: If you have any questions about how the 'show' works, feel free to PM me. I'll be happy to explain. Plus, be sure to check my profile page. When the Chapters for a couple to be evicted comes, I'll let you guys vote for which you want to stay. I think it will make the story more interesting if you're involved.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Niles awoke the next morning, his arm was firmly wrapped around CCs waist, and her head was resting on his arm. He looked over at the clock. 7:30 He wasn't ready to get up quite yet.

Sleep the night before had been difficult. He could smell CCs Chanel #5 the whole night. It was killing him. All he wanted to do was grab, her and kiss her like she'd never been kissed before.

_After CC had gone into the bathroom, Niles went in search of something he could wear to bed. Sweat shorts and an undershirt were the best he could do. He decided to change while CC was in the bathroom, so they could get to bed quicker. They were both exhausted. _

_Niles had just finished changing when CC opened the bathroom door. When she said short, she meant short. The nightgown wasn't much of a nightgown at all. With her long legs, and its length, he could see up to the middle of her thigh freely. The nightgown was a blue color. Tropical would be the right word, and it was lined in black. The skinny, lace straps were black, including the lace around the neck line along with the lace trimmed bottom. It was silk, and fit CCs curves nicely. Niles was ready to faint. The blue in the dress made her eyes pop, and he was lost in them. _

_She smiled sheepishly, "Niles?" She had questioned quietly. _

_His head snapped up from her body, and he realized only then he was staring. "Sorry." He quickly apologized. _

_She smiled, "It's alright. I was just wondering, what side of the bed did you want?" _

_"Oh, uh, I usually sleep on the right." He answered. _

_"Facing it, or like, when you're in it?" She questioned. _

_"Oh, uh....." He was still confused from the way she looked. He waled over to the side of the bed closest to the closet. "Here." _

_"Okay, good. Because I like-" _

_"-The left, I know." He jumped in, and they shared an awkward silence. _

_"Right." She replied. "Niles, I-" _

_"-Well, I'm exhausted. Good night." He interrupted, jumping into bed and facing away from her. _

_"Okay." CC replied sadly, "Good night." And CC slid in, facing away from him. _

_They both pretended to be asleep. Little did they know, the other was lying awake. _

Niles was brought out of the memory by CC stretching, and hitting him in the chest with her hand.

She immediately jumped out of bed. "Ahhhh!" She screamed.

Niles rolled over to 'her' side of the bed, and jumped out, covering her mouth with his hand.

"Breathe." He instructed.

She took a few deep breaths.

"Good." He praised. "Now, think."

She thought for a moment, and then her eyes widened with realization of what she'd done. "Sorry." She told him, after he'd removed his hand.

He smiled, "It's alright." He replied, "We should probably start getting ready. They should be starting the COH Competition pretty soo-"

"Good morning, house guests! It's time for your first COH Competition! Head to the backyard."

"-Soon." He finished, smiling. "We better get dressed."

Niles walked over to the closet to find something to wear, while CC went through the drawers. She quickly grabbed a pair of jeans, and walked over the the closet just as Niles was walking over to the drawers.

CC grabbed a shirt, while Niles grabbed some jeans, and CC walked into the bathroom.

This was going okay...........So far.

Niles groaned as her knocked on the bathroom door. "CC, c'mon! We have to head down to the backyard right now. Everyone's waiting!"

CC whined from inside the bathroom door, "But, Niles, I don't wanna! I look ridiculous!"

"What are you talking about? You always look ridiculous." He told her, and then he heard "Oh, shut up, Niles! Who aksed you anyway?"

"Niles, and CC, I need you to come down to the backyard." Anna announced.

"We're coming!" Niles yelled, as if he had to, and spoke to the door, "CC, you better be decent because I'm coming in!"

Then he opened the door, and walked into the bathroom. And what he saw shocked him.


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: You get two chapters because Chapter 3 was so short!)

Chapter 4

CC Babcock was standing in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror, in _jeans _and a_ T-shirt_!

"What's wrong?" Niles asked.

"I look ridiculous!" CC replied.

CC was looking in the mirror, so her left side was all Niles saw.

"Turn my way." He told her. And, she did. "I think you look great."

"See!" She yelled, "I told you I looked ridiculous! I knew you'd agree! All that's in that drawer is- Wait, what?"

He smiled, "I think you look great. I think the jeans suit you nicely."

Her smile was small, but was there. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Yeah?" He asked.

She looked at him, then at her reflection, "Yeah."

So he grabbed her hand, and they walked out of the bedroom door.

As the couples walked into the backyard, they were shocked. The once pool and hot tub filled backyard now held a long stage and 5 booths with the Men's names printed on them. Niles immediately ran over to 'his' booth and stood.

"Good morning, again, house guests!" Anna announced.

"Good morning." They all replied.

"Today is your first COH Competition. Now, the rules for today: The ladies will all go behind stage, and will be asked 5 questions. Then, we will ask you men how you think your woman replied. If your answer is correct, you will get a point. After the ladies are done, we'll send the men back and do the same. The couple with the most points at the end of the game will be our first Couple of the House. Ladies, please go back stage."

CC looked across the yard at Niles as she walked with the other ladies to behind the stage. With one look at CCs face, Niles knew she was nervous. He winked, and she smiled, and her nerves faded away.

A few minutes later, Anna announced: "Alright, men, the ladies have finished answering. You have two options at your booth. A and B. Please you those cards to answer. Let's begin."

Anna asked, "When asked what they would prefer as a date, did your lady answer **A: A nice, romatic walk in the park, or B: A trip to an amusement park**?"

Anna waited while the men thought about the question. She then said, "Alright, Gentlemen, show me your answers."

Niles flipped over his card. He chose A. He knew CC didn't like lots of people and hated roller coasters.

"Let's see how you did." Anna told the men, "Ladies, come on out!"

All of the ladies came out with a T-Shirt on, with a black drape covering it.

CC was first. "CC, what did you put?" Anna asked.

"I put......" She ripped the black cloth off of her shirt under it was a big, black **A**. "A!"

"Alright!" Anna told her, "Niles and CC now have one point."

Niles and CC were tied with one other couple, all they needed was one more point. The ladies' turns were over. CC had to match Niles' answer.

Anna asked the question, "When asked how many children they would have together with you, did your man answer **A: 3 or more, or B: 2 or less?**

CC showed Anna her answer along with the rest of the women, she picked A. She _really did_ like children.

Niles and the other men came out.

The couple they were tied with, Janet and Kenny, already got the question right.

"Niles, your and CCs answers need to match to go into a tie breaker." Anna told them, "Niles, what did you put?"

"I put......" Niles removed his black covering, "B." He looked at CCs answer, while Janet and Kenny screamed and hugged.

"Congratulations, Kenny and Janet, you're the first Couple of the House!" Anna announced, "Sorry, CC, that wasn't the right answer."

The rest of the house continued to congratulate Janet and Kenny while Niles walked over to CC and asked, "Why would you put A, when you don't like children!?"

"Because you like them!" She yelled.

"Well, I know you wouldn't have any just because I want some! We just lost it all!" Niles didn't mean to sound angry with her, he was just frustrated that they lost.

CC turned around, and stomped into the house.

"CC!" Niles yelled, "CC!" When she didn't answer, he ran after her.

Niles stormed into their bedroom, and shut the door. "CC!" He yelled into the room.

"Go away! I don't wan to talk to you!" She yelled at the closed bathroom door.

Niles walked over to the bathroom door. She sounded like she'd been crying.

"CC, open the door." He spoke through it.

"No! I told you, go away!"

"CC." He spoke calmly now, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just upset that we could be going home."

"That's not it!" She yelled.

"Then what is it!? Will you please tell me what's got you so upset!?"

Suddenly, the door opened, and CC stood in the door way, her cheeks damp with tears, and her eyes bright red. "Do you honestly think I'm that cold?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" He was honestly confused.

"Out there, you said 'It's not like you'd have any kids just because I want some!' Do you really think if you want kids I wouldn't give them to you?" She asked.

"Well....yeah! I mean, what'd you expect me to think?"

She laughed bitterly, "Why does everyone think I really am this cold-hearted, horrible woman?! I'm not!" She paused, "I want kids! I do! I love kids!"

"How could you love kids when you can't even remember the children's names?"

"Please!" She told Niles, "I do that for fun! Just to get under your skin. I was there when each of them were born, and their mother was my best friend."

He laughed, not believing her, "What are they, then?"

She got close to his face, "Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie." She paused to read his face, "Now, if you don't want to believe me, let's just go home."

"I'm sorry." He told her, "I was out of line. I believe you."

She smiled, "Good. Because we need to stay here another week, and I can't keep us here by myself."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as Niles and CC 'made up', Anna's voice came over the house.

"House guests, I'm going to need you all to head to the livingroom."

As soon as Niles and CC, along with the other couples walked into the living room, the first thing they saw were pictures of all of them on the wall, along with their names. They were separated by 'couple'. Anna appeared on the TV screen. "Hello house guests. Here's your chance to get to know each other. Enjoy." Then, she disappeared.

Niles and CC went and looked at the pictures.

**Couple #1**

**Female:** Janet

**Male: **Kenny

**Couple #2**

**Female:** Jackie

**Male: **Bobby

**Couple #3**

**Female:** Stephanie

**Male:** Joe

**Couple #4**

**Female: **CC

**Male:** Niles

**Couple #5**

**Female: **Samantha

**Male: **Michael

**Couple #6**

**Female:** Kate

**Male: **Harvey

**Couple #7**

**Female:** Janelle

**Male:** Josh

**Couple #8**

**Female:** Robin

**Male:** Phil

**Couple #9**

**Female:** Lauren

**Male: **Daniel

**Couple #10**

**Female: **Margaret

**Male:** Bill

As soon as CC and Niles had finished, Josh came running into the room.

"Hey, guys!" He yelled, "Janelle just opened the champagne outside! C'mon!"

And everyone rushed out.

Niles looked at CC. "Would you like to go? I mean, I know you're always up for drinks, but......."

She slapped his arm playfully, "C'mon."

"Stephanie and I have known each other for a whopping ten years." Joe announced. The group oo-ed and ah-ed and one woman said, "What a long time!"

After they'd all gotten their drinks, Janet suggested, to get to know each other better, they should all go around and tell how long they've known each other.

Nile realized it was his and CC's turn when everyone was staring at them.

He took a deep breath, "CC and I have known each other for......."He trailed off and looked at CC, "How long have we known each other?"

"Yikes." CC replied, "I'm not sure. I know it's been a looooooong time." She nervously laughed.

"Longer than ten years!?" Jackie asked, shocked.

Niles and CC looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"What?" Jackie asked, "What's so funny?"

"Try more like twenty, twenty five." Niles answered.

"Really!?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah," CC answered Niles, "That sounds about right. Because we knew each other way before Sara........." CC didn't finish the sentence. "Anyway, that was 15 years ago, so that would be right."

"Sorry for my asking, but, is Sara your daughter?" Lauren asked.

"Lauren!" Daniel reprimanded.

"It's alright." Niles answered.

"Sara wasn't our daughter." CC jumped in, "She was our friend."

"Start from the beginning, when and where did you two meet?" Margaret asked.

"I don't think you guys all want to hear our story. It's very long and-" Nile was interrupted by the group.

"-We do! Tell it!" They all yelled.

Niles and CC laughed. "Well, Maxwell Sheffield and I grew up together in London. We both attended, and graduated, Oxford. Along with CC and Sara. Maxwell and I were practically brothers, and CC and Sara were practically sisters."

Niles looked around at the faces intently watching him and CC.

"Mind you," CC added, "Maxwell and Niles never ran into Sara and I. We never met."

"Right." Niles agreed, "Until the year right after college. Maxwell and I were at the apartment we shared, and Maxwell came home to tell me that he finally proposed to Sara, and she had accepted. They bought the mansion Maxwell lives in now, and I went to work as their butler.I have no idea why, but CC and I were never introduced."

The other house guests never questioned why a butler. So, CC continued, "Maxwell and Sara weren't married, yet, but it was coming soon. I had mentioned to Sara that I was looking for a job. Sara suggested working for Maxwell."

"And that's when I met her." Niles finished, "She knocked on the front door, brunette hair and all, and said 'I'm CC Babcock. I'm here to see Maxwell Sheffield.'"

Before Niles could finish, CC added, "And he looked right at me, and said 'I'm sorry, Halloween is another month away. Try again then.'"

Niles glared at CC, the house guests were confused. "I was trying to be nice about what she said, but her exact words were 'I'm here to see Maxwell Sheffield, so where is he, Servant?'"

"Great story." Stephanie told the two.

They both smiled.

"House guests." Anna announced, "It's time to go to bed. Remember, tomorrow if Free Day."

All of the house guests said their good nights, and headed up to their rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: ichbin had some great questions, so I thought I'd answer them here for everyone to see. You will see a bit more about the other couples, but not _all _of them, exactly. The show that Niles and CC are on is not filmed _live, _but, there are cameras and microphones everywhere in the Not Us House.)

Chapter 6

"I'm going to hop in the shower, okay?" CC asked Niles after they had gone back up to their room.

"Yeah, sure." He replied, and flopped down onto the bed.

When CC emerged from the bathroom, she had on the same thing she did the night before- a short nightgown. But, this one almost seemed shorter. If possible, that was.

"Niles? Does this look shorter to you?" CC asked.

"It kind of does." Niles replied. "At least, I think so."

"I thought so!" CC walked over to the laundry bag, and threw her dirty clothes in. "So, tomorrow being a Free Day....." She began, walking over to the bed and sitting Indian style.

"Yes?" Niles knew she was getting somewhere with this.

"I think we should align ourselves with someone. We can't get through this game by ourselves. We'll need someone with our backs." She told Niles, "Because Nominations are coming around the corner, and I'm afraid We'll go up." She confessed.

"I understand what you're saying," He told her from his spot on the bed, "But, I think we should wait just a little while longer to pick someone to align ourselves with. I want to get to know people first, before we trust them."

"True." She agreed, "I just don't want to go home yet. I want to fight to the end."

He reached over and held both of her hands. He looked at her face. She was really worried. "We're not going home, I promise. Now, can we get some sleep?"

She smiled, "Thanks."

He winked, "Anytime."

The next day was a Free Day, and all of the house guests were excited. A few of them, including Niles and CC, deicded to have some fun.

"Okay, so this is how it works," Harvey explained, "We're playing 'I Never.' But, seeing as how we drank the whole bottle of champagne last night, we're using our pops. It's just for fun, anyway."

There were only 5 couples playing. Niles and CC, Kate and Harvey, Phil and Robin, Stephanie and Joe, and Lauren and Daniel. They were all excited.

"What you do," Harvey continued, "Is go around the circle, and each couple has to pick something that they've never done. So, for example, of I said 'Kate and I have never went on a date.' Any of you couples who have, would have to take a drink. Got it?"

They all nodded. "Good. I'll start."

Kate said, "We've never had dinner together. Neither romantic or normally."

Niles and CC took a drink. They've had dinner together. They were the only ones.

"So, explain." Stephanie told the couple.

"Well," Niles explained, "I'm the Sheffield's butler, and CC has stayed over for dinner many times."

"Or," CC added, "When I've stopped by to pick up a file while the Sheffields were on vacation."

"Okay." Harvey said, "It's Phil and Robin's turn."

"Um...." Robin thought, "Okay, Phil and I have never kissed."

CC and Niles took a drink, along with Stephanie and Joe.

All of the couples, including Stephanie and Joe, stared at the blushing Niles and CC, their eyes wide.

"I'd love to hear this one!" Daniel exclaimed.

"I'd rather....not....." CC began.

"No! You have to! Rules are rules!" Lauren told her.

"Okay....." Niles began, "Well, Max had taken Fran, that's the nanny, out to meet her long time pen pal. The children were all gone, off doing whatever, and CC stopped by."

CC joined, "He didn't know, but I had been in the office for hours. I showed up in a blue, sparkly, strapless dress, and made dinner for Maxwell. I had it all set up in the office for when he would come back."

"Max had told her they would be working late that night, on some new project." Niles contributed, "She was turned away from the door, lighting candles when I saw her."

CC took over, "Niles and I are always playing pranks on each other."

"So, when I saw her standing there, I automatically knew what she was doing, and I couldn't resist."

"Kissing her?" Robin asked.

"No." CC answered, "Pranking me. I heard the office floor creak, and I said, "Maxwell, is that you?" And then this idiot tells me not to turn around, and lowers the lights."

"She was convinced I was Maxwell." Niles took over, "So, I walked up behind her, and blew on her neck."

"I immediately melted. And asked him what he wanted me to do. The dumb butler told me to cluck like a chicken."

"Which she did!" Niles interrupted, "And when she turned around and saw me, she screamed. It was priceless."

"An hour later, we were sitting on the couch, drinking. It was late, Maxwell was still with Fran, and we were sad and depressed." CC told the couples.

"We ended up yelling at each other, screaming. She'd called me a Bell Boy, and I'd called her a brunette."

"The next thing we knew," C shrugged, "We were practically making out right there in the Sheffield living room."

"What a great story!" Kate announced.

"Shut up, Kate! What happened next?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing." CC answered, "Maxwell and Fran caught us, and I left. It was never mentioned again."

"So," Lauren asked, "What would've happened if Max and Fran hadn't walked in?"

Niles and CCs faces both turned very, very, red. They both knew the answer.

Niles turned to CC, "You up for a swim?" He asked.

"Yes!" She eagerly replied. Anything to get out of there.

When Niles emerged from the bathroom in his swim trunks, the first thing he heard was CC.

"Oh my arghhhhh!" She groaned in frustration.

He walked closer to her. "What?" He asked.

She turned around to face him, "This," She held what looked like a glob of washcloths in her hand, "Is my bathing suit." She told him.

"Oh." His eyebrows shot up.

"Yes." She replied.

"Well...." He didn't know what to tell her.

"You know what, I'm not letting this stupid game get to me. I'm going swimming," She told him, "And I'm wearing this."

She stormed off into the bathroom to change.

When CC was finished, she yelled through the door to Niles. "You have to promise not to laugh."

"I promise." He told her, and he wasn't joking.

The door opened. And, she stepped out.

He was amazed. She looked amazing. The purple, sparkly bikini had been the perfect choice. Even if it wasn't a choice.

The sparkles made her almost glow, and her curves fit perfectly into the bikini.

"I know....." She told him, "It's way to small, and I'm way too big, and it just looks wrong and...." She continued to ramble, but he wasn't listening.

"Beautiful." He breathed.

"What?" She asked.

"You look absolutely magnificent." He told her, "All those jokes I made about your body were completely wrong."

She blushed a deep crimson.

"C'mon, let's go."

And they headed to the backyard.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Niles swam while CC sun bathed. (And no, she didn't ask Niles to help her with her sunscreen.)

It was very hot out, and Niles was happy he was in the pool. He was also happy that CC was out of the pool, so he ould look at her.

While Niles was staring, he noticed something on to the right of CCs stomach. "Hey," He asked her, "How did you get that scar?" He pointed to the mark.

CC sat up on the chair she was laying in, "It's a long story." She told him, "That I'd rather not talk about right now." She nodded her head in the direction of the few house guests that were playing cards just a few feet away.

"Okay." He told her, "Sorry."

She had already laid back down, but sat up at this, "It's okay," She assured, "I'll tell you, just not now." Then she laid back down.

A few minutes later, while Niles was playing with a beach ball by himself in the pool, he got an idea.

He looked over at CC, who had her eyes closed under her sunglasses, and was laying flat on her back in the chair. Niles quietly moved over to the edge of the pool, and when the other house guests looked at him, he made a shhhhh sign, bringing his finger to his mouth. Then, carefully, he pulled one leg out of the pool, pushed his body out, and brought the other.

He checked CC again, then slowly crept over to her. Then, without any notice, scooped her up in his arms.

"Ahh!" She yelled.

The house guests laughed.

"Would you like to swim with me?" Niles asked, smiling.

"Niles!" CC yelled, he was standing at the edge of the pool, and she was worried. "I swear, if you throw me in this pool.....I......I'll....."

"You'll what?" He asked.

"Remember, Niles, you have to be locked up in a room with me for one whole day!" She tried to convince him to keep her dry.

"Good try, Babcock." He told her, "Have fun!"

"Nil-" Splash!

When she emerged, she looked at Niles, still standing on the side of the pool.

"Niles?" She asked.

"Yes, CC?" He smirked.

She smiled flirtatiously, and blinked noticeably. "You don't want to join me?" She pouted slightly.

Niles' smirk disappeared. CC slowly got out of the water, and walked over to him.

"You don't......like me?" She whispered in his ear.

He was breathing heavy now. "I like you." He told her.

She brought her lips close to his ear, "Good." She told him, "Because then you won't be mad at me."

He got confused. "Mad, about what?"

"This!" She yelled, and she pushed him into the pool.

Later, after Niles and CC had just finished changing back into their clothes, CC asked Niles, "You want to know about my scar?"

He nodded, "Yes, but only if you feel comfortable."

She sat down next to him on the bed and sighed. "The only person I've ever told this story to was Sara." She warned him.

"CC..... if you're uncomfortable...." He was interrupted.

"-No! I want to tell you," She told him honestly, tears forming in her eyes, "It was just really horrible."

"Take your time." He told her.

"I was twelve, and was staying with my Nana for the weekend. I loved my Nana. She was so much more.......normal than the rest of my family. She had money, but lived like a normal, middle-class person."

He nodded.

"I remember she took me to the store to get a new bike, because I had out grown my old one. When we came home, it was raining. I asked her if I could still ride my bike, and I remember she told me 'Your mother will be so upset with me, but ride your bike.' So, I did. I was only allowed to ride around the block, that was the rule." The tears were streaming down her face, both from the memory of her Nana, and the memory of what had happened next.

Niles listened intently.

"I went down to the end of Nana's block, and then down to the next corner, so I was about halfway. As I rode down the third block, I noticed a man on his bike. He was about 40, I'd say. He had a black beard, and was a little scruffy looking. I figured he was just another homeless person picking up cans and such in the rode. I politely nodded as I went by, as anyone would, and continued on my way." CC told the story.

"Then......" She stopped to catch her breath from crying, "I felt someone push me off of my bike."

Niles' eyes widened. "He picked me up off of the ground, covered my mouth, and told me not to scream, but I didn't listen........... " She was crying uncontrollably now. "I screamed and screamed, the whole time he kept hitting me,trying to stop me....... I thought for sure I was going to die, but finally a woman came out of her house and yelled at the guy.........." She took a deep breath, "I figured he'd go away, but he pulled out a pocket knife, and stabbed me, then he dragged the knife down my stomach, pulled it out, and ran off."

"He just stabbed you for no reason?" Niles asked.

CC shrugged. "I guess. I'd never seen the guy before. I got taken to the emergency room, and they stitched me up. It was a shock I was still alive after all of the blood I'd lost. The scar is just a small price to pay for still being alive."

Niles reached out, and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry that happened to you." He told her.

She smiled, "Me too."

He laughed lightly, and reached forward to hug her.

She sighed in his arms. "No one knows, by the way," She told him, "And I'd like to keep it that way."

He pulled away, "I think I can do that."

"Thank you." She smiled.

_Knock, Knock!_

"Come in!" Niles yelled.

Jackie appeared in the doorway. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but Bob made spaghetti for dinner. Everyone's down stairs, if you'd like to join us."

"We'll be right down." CC told the her.

Jackie closed the door and left.

After everyone finished their dinner, Niles leaned over and whispered in CCs ear, "Would you like to talk to Kenny and Janet now?"

CC nodded.

So, Niles got up, and helped clear the table, and as everyone dispersed, he and CC walked down the hall to Janet and Kenny's room.

Niles knocked on the door.

"Come in!" They heard.

"Hi." CC told Janet.

Kenny came out of the bathroom. "Hey, guys."

"Hello." Niles told them.

"We just wanted to see where your heads were for nominations Tuesday." CC told the couple.

Janet nodded, "You want to know if you're going up."

CC sheepishly told her, "Yeah."

"You're most definitely safe." Kenny told them.

"Yeah?" Niles asked.

"Oh yeah," Janet nodded, "We like you guys. No way are you going up."

CC smiled, "Okay, then, we'll see you tomorrow." And she headed out the door.

"Thank you." Niles told them, and he followed CC to their room.

"Arrgghhh!" CC groaned from the bathroom.

"What is it?" Niles asked through the door.

CC came out. "I think they're playing with us." CC told him, and she spun around.

"Oh!" Niles exclaimed.

It didn't take long for Niles to figure out what CC was refferring to. Her nightgown had once again gotten shorter, because now Niles could see her whole entire leg.

"Yeah." CC said, "Why can't they just give me sweat pants?"

"I don't know." He told her honestly. "But, you aren't the only one who's wardrobe has been cut down."

CC got a confused look on her face for a moment, and then, looking at him again, realized he was shirtless.

CC smiled a little, thinking of a sarcastic comment.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied, knowing her zinger would just be setting herself up for one.

"No, come on. I know you've got a good one, so just say it."

"I don't know why they assume I want to see you shirtless." She burst out, then quickly mocked him just as he was responding, "'At least someone wants to see _me_ shirtless.'"

They both laughed.

"How'd you..." He began to ask.

"It's a pretty old one, Niles. You really do need some new material." She told him as she sat down on the bed.

He laid next to her. "I'll try to work on that." He said, getting a smile from CC.

CC opened her mouth to respond, but Anna's voice came over the loud speaker. "House guests, please come to the living room I have a special announcement."

CC looked at Niles questioningly.

He shrugged.

CC slipped on a robe, there was no way she was going down stairs in what she had on, and she and Niles went to the living room.

"Hello, house guests." Anna appeared on the screen.

"Hi, Anna." They all replied.

"Below me on the table are 10 catalogs. One for each couple. Go ahead and take one." She instructed.

All of the couple's grabbed a catalog. "These catalogs are full of baby stuff. You may have noticed your catalog has a pen attached. What we need you to do, is in your catalog, pick a crib, a changing station, and any clothes you want. Girl or Boy. Circle the items with your pen, and put your catalog back on the table. You have 10 minutes. Hurry."

CC and Niles flipped through their catalog. "What color crib do you want?" Niles asked her.

"I don't know, but it should match the changing station." CC answered.

"What about white?" Niles supplied, "It would match our room."

CC nodded, "Good point."

"Alright, house guests. Time's up. Put your catalogs on the table." Anna stopped them.

They all got up and placed their catalogs back on the table. After they were all seated again, Anna announced, "I'm sure you are all wondering what this is for. The only thing I can tell you is it has to do with the Truth or Dare Competition tomorrow. Go and get some sleep. Good night, house guests." And then, she was gone.

Niles and CC headed up to bed along with the other couples. All wondering what was in store for them tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"CC." Niles nudged his partner, "CC."

"Hmmmmmm." She sighed, and snuggled deeper into the pillows.

"CC you have to get up." He told her, "You need to get ready. We have a competition today."

At that, CC sat right up. "A competition?" She asked Niles, "When?"

Niles checked the clock. "In forty-five minutes."

CC relaxed. "Okay." And she sleepily stumbled into the bathroom.

Niles laughed. He had woken up early that morning on purpose, to make sure he and CC were ready on time. Niles didn't know until the first time she'd showered there, but apparently CC likes to take half-hour showers.

Forty-four minutes later, CC emerged. She had put on a teal tank top, with denim shorts. Her hair was pulled up, and she looked like she was ready to take on the world.

"Ready?" She asked Niles.

Before he could answer Anna instructed, "House guests, please head to the back yard. It's time for your first Truth or Dare competition."

When the house guests stepped into the back yard, they were greeted with 10 curtains.

"Hello, house guests." Anna greeted. "Welcome to your first Truth or Dare competition. Here are the rules. Whoever loses the Truth or Dare competition will have to 'play' Truth or Dare with the other house guests. If you lose, the other house guests will get to ask you, Truth or Dare? All of which you must answer or do. Got it?"

They all nodded.

"Now, each couple will only be able to ask you one question, or have you perform one action. However, the winning couple will get two turns. Understood?"

They all, once again, nodded.

"Good. Because the competition starts right now. However, you won't find out the winner until tomorrow."

All of the house guests gasped.

Anna continued, "You will all have an option to pick a curtain. The order has been chosen randomly. Jackie and Bobby, you will go first. Please choose a curtain."

"4." Bobby answered.

"Alright, Janet and Kenny, please pick a curtain."

"6." Janet answered.

"CC and Niles." Anna instructed, "Please pick a curtain."

"3." CC and Niles answered together.

Anna called the next couple, "Stephanie and Joe"

"2." Joe answered.

"Kate and Harvey."

"1." Harvey answered.

"Samantha and Michael." Anna called.

"5." Samantha answered.

"Bill and Margaret."

"8." Margaret answered.

"Josh and Janelle."

"7."

"Phil and Robin." Anna called.

"10." They replied.

"Daniel and Lauren." Anna called.

"I guess we'll take.......hm........nine." Daniel joked.

Everyone laughed.

"Alright, house guests. Remember the furniture you picked out yesterday?" Anna asked.

"Yes." They all replied.

"Well, your going to need it." She answered, and they curtains opened to reveal pictures of baby dolls, and what looked like a pillow attached to a belt. "There are up to three pictures of baby dolls in your curtains. However many pictures there are, is how many babies your 'wife' is going to be pregnant with. And, if you look closely, you'll find the gender."

All of the couples had walked over to their curtains, and were standing in them, wondering what the other thing was.

CC turning to Niles, held it up and asked, "You don't think this is-"

"The other thing in your curtain is what the stars use to look pregnant in movies and such. That is what you will be wearing until tomorrow when you get your babies." Anna announced, "Go ahead and put them on." She instructed.

Niles helped CC get hers on. Then he asked her, "How many pictures do we have?"

CC looked up and sighed. "Three." She answered. Which, explained why her 'belly' was so much bigger than the other's she saw.

"You will be 'pregnant' until midnight tonight. Which, is when the lock down will start, and you will get your babies. The rules are, you must leave your 'belly pack' on at all times, and men, you have to help your pregnant 'wives.' Check your rooms, and pick some names. I'll see you tonight house guests." And with that, Anna was gone.

CC turned to Niles, "Check your rooms?"

"I'll bet the baby stuff is in there." Niles explained.

"Let's see what kind of babies we got." CC said, referring to the genders.

"With you, probably furry." He said, smirking so she knew he was joking.

"Don't be mean to your pregnant wife." CC told him.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Niles replied jokingly. He stepped up behind her, looking at the pictures. All three were of the same baby, but they had different colored frames. Blue for boy, Pink for girl. The first one was pink, the second blue, and the third pink.

"Two girls and a boy." Niles whispered.

CC nodded.

"We need to pick names." Niles told her.

"We can do that later," CC told Niles, "Right now, your wife and kids are hungry."

He smiled. "C'mon, I'll make you something."

When Niles and CC finished eating, they decided to go up and check out their room. When they walked in, everything waqs the same except the extra door that wasn't there before. (AN: I know that a door couldn't really be added, but just use your imagination.) CC walked over to the door. It was to the left of the armoire, and the bathroom door was to the right. CC smiled with excitement.

"Open it." Niles told her, and she did.

Inside, there were three cribs. All of them the style that Niles and CC had picked th night before. The door was to the left of the room, and it hit the wall to the right when it was opened. There was a crib on the right wall, which was painted green, and looked like a jungle. It had vines, a tree, and monkeys holding bananas.

"Awww....." CC cooed, looking at the crib.

Niles smiled at the side of CC he never got to see.

Inside the crib, the mattress was green, just like the walls, and also had monkeys. The next wall, clearly for a girl, was pink, and had grass painted on it. It had flowers, and bumble bees, and all sorts of outdoor things. CC looked in the crib. The mattress was also pink, and had flowers all over it.

The next wall, also clearly for a girl, was a deeper pink, with green and brown stripes. The mattress was checkerboard, with variations of green, brown, and pink.

On the last wall, the wall of the door, was a changing table. In it was all of the clothes CC and Niles had picked out the evening before, and on it was a book.

Niles picked it up, "101 Baby Names." He read, and began to look through it.

CC was still too busy admiring the room.

"CC?" He asked, still looking at the book, "What do you think of Cavin? Like a cave that caved in? Because I don't think I particularly care for....." He turned around to see her looking in the flower/outdoor crib. He walked up behin dher, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"CC?" He questioned.

She turned around, "This is what we should do." She told him.

"When?" He asked.

"When we have-" She stopped abruptly. "Sorry. I....I just got so caught up in the moment........ I let my mind run."

"It's alright." He smiled softly.

"It kind of makes me sad, now." She confessed.

"What does?"

"That we aren't having a baby." She got a little sad.

Niles wanted to question if she was sad about the no baby part, or the 'we', as in him and her part, but didn't. He just said, "We should probably get to picking some names." He told her, holding up the book.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "You're right! Let's go." She grabbed his hand, and dragged him into the bedroom.

"No way!" Niles exclaimed.

"C'mon, Niles!" CC yelled, "I like it!"

"No way, no how, are we naming _my_," He pointed to himself, "Son Aladdin."

"Fine!" She yelled, "But, there is no _way, _I am naming _my_ daughter Reba!"

"She's a great singer, an American icon, and a great woman!" He tried to justify himself.

"No way!" CC exclaimed. "Just because you are obsessed with the woman, we have to name our child after her?"

"Just because you love the movie Aladdin, we need to name our son Aladdin?" He shot back.

"You're such a jerk!" She exclaimed.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"How are we supposed to name three kids if you're being so stubborn?" She got off the bed, and ran towards the bathroom. Just before she slammed the door she told him, "I refuse to work with you until you apologize for being so rude to me."

_Slam! _

"How was I rude to you!?" He yelled to her through the door.

"That's it!" He heard from inside, "I'm **never** letting you touch me in bed again!"

He looked confused while he yelled, "I've never touched you in bed before!"

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I've made a poll for Niles and CCs 'daughter'. Please visit my profile page and vote! Select two choices for the daughter. (There are two girls.) I couldn't put both polls on my profile page, so please, laeave a review with your vote for the baby boy. The options are:**

**1. Niles**

**2. Aladdin**

**3. Andrew**

**4. Raymond**

**5. Hugh**

**6. Wally**

**But, just a warning, THE POLL WILL BE CLOSED AT 9:30 AM EASTERN TIME TOMORROW, SEPTEMBER 2ND, 2009. SO VOTE NOW!! **

**P.S. If you have any problems, just either review, or PM me. The choices for the girls are:**

**1. Claire**

** (Gen for short)**

**5. Harmony**

**Please vote, sorry for any inconveniences. **


	9. Chapter 9

(AN: Thank you for voting! The winning names are........(drum roll).......Genevieve (Gen), Claire, and Andrew.)

Chapter 9

"So, we're agreed then. Genevieve, Claire, and Andrew will be our child's names." CC more stated than asked.

Niles nodded, "Right."

CC asked, "Claire and Andrew for our middle names, and Genevieve because you like it?"

"Right." Niles answered.

CC smiled, "Okay."

It had _only _taken them 2 hours, but then, finally, they agreed.

"So," Niles asked CC, "Are you going to tell me your first name?"

CC turned to him, "CC." She stated, as if he was stupid.

"No, I mean, your _real_ first name." He smirked.

"Uh........no?" She sarcastically answered.

"Fine." He pouted a little, but that wouldn't work. So, he tried a different tactic. "You know, you should tell me."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because of that mean trick you played on me earlier, in the pool." He answered.

CC was re-applying her make up while they were talking, and every once and a while, would turn to look at him. Now was one of those times. "Oh...." She laughed her deep, evil laugh, "You mean, when I made you think I was coming on to you? And, made you forget about the pool?" She turned back to the mirror.

He quietly got up, "Yeah. That was pretty mean. You really distracted me." He got closer and closer with each word. "I mean, you made me think-" He stopped abruptly, pulling her to his chest from behind. "What is that you're wearing?" He asked, sniffing her neck.

"Wha.......what?" She asked him, her eyes wide, and brows furrowed with confusion.

He held her arm out, and kissed her neck. "What's...(kiss)...your...(kiss)...name?"

"Chastity." She easily replied, lost in the moment.

"Ha!" Jumped back, and she stumbled backwards a little. "I can't believe I got you that easy!" He was smiling, but she was not.

She crossed her arms, "Please, I knew what you were up to." She lied.

"You did not!" He told her, "Admit it, you got got."

She turned to face him now, and was about to speak, when her 'belly' rammed into Niles.

He smiled at her. She smiled back. They both looked down, and laughed.

A few minutes later, when they were getting ready to head downstairs for dinner, Niles asked CC, "Chastity?"

She nodded. "Now you know why I use CC. Chastity Claire? Please! What were my parents thinking?"

"I think it's a beautiful name." Niles told her sincerely.

And once again, CC Babcock blushed because of Niles.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Niles.....I'm tired!" CC whined.

"I understand that, but, we have to get our babies." Niles told his 'wife.'

They were standing in the backyard, at 12:00 Midnight, waiting to get their babies. They had been instructed to go into the backyard and wait. That was 15 minutes ago.

Finally, Anna announced, "Alright, house guests. Your babies are safely in their cribs. Congratulations."

A lullaby came over the loud speaker. Immediately, all of the women ripped off their 'stomachs.'

"Let's go to bed, Niles." CC told him.

"Alright," He smiled, "Let's go."

When they got up to their room, CC immediately went for a nightgown. Niles grabbed her arm, and steered her towards the babies' room.

"Niles!" CC groaned, "I want to go to bed!"

"Can we just look at the babies first, please?" He pleaded.

CC sighed, "I guess."

Niles smiled ear to ear and opened the door. They looked in the jungle bed, which was Andrew's.

"Dear Lord!" CC exclaimed.

"What?" Niles asked.

She pointed to Andrew. "He looks just like you."

Niles scoffed, and gave her a 'CC, please.' look.

"I'm serious! Look!" She defended.

Niles looked down at the baby doll. He did, in fact, look just like Niles. "Wow." Niles breathed, "He does look just like me."

"I told you!" CC exclaimed, "Let's look at Gen and Claire."

Niles laughed, "Where did this new found energy come from?" He asked her.

"Our babies." She replied, looking at Niles......lovingly? That couldn't be.

Niles smiled, as they looked at the 'girls.' Claire looked just like CC, and Gen was a combination of the two.

"They're gorgeous." CC said, gazing at Gen.

"We make beautiful babies." Niles agreed. "Maybe......we should make some _real _babies." He quietly spoke in the silent room.

CC turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Someday, anyway." Niles tried to cover, "Maybe?" He was getting nervous now.

CC smiled, "Maybe. But, for now, let's just go to bed."

"Uh!" CC moaned after opening her drawer.

"What now?" Niles asked.

"There's nothing in here!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Look." She told him.

Niles got up off of the bed, walked over to the drawer, and looked. It was completely empty.

"Well, there has to be stuff in the closet." Niles appeared confident, but was secretly hoping there _was_ something in the closet.

He opened the doors. Nothing. He turned around. "That means I'm stuck like this," He gestured to his shorts, "All day!"

CC nodded, "And, it's lock down day."

Niles sighed, "And nomination day."

CC sighed, "And we find out who won the Truth or Dare Comp. today."

"Crap." Niles breathed.

"Crap is right." CC agreed.

_Waaaaahhhhh_! They heard from the other room.

Niles looked at CC, "It seems the babies they gave us make noise."

CC nodded, "It seems they do."

After CC and Niles had fed the babies, changed the babies, and put them back down for a nap, they decided to relax.

"So...." Niles began, "We're stuck in this room together all day...... What would you like to do?"

CC sighed, "I don't know."

"Well.......let's play a game." he suggested.

"Alright, but no Truth or Dare or Would You Rather." She reluctantly agreed.

Niles thought hard. "Hmmm...........What about word association?"

"Word association?" CC was curious.

"Yeah." Niles nodded. "I say a word, and you say the first thing that pops into your mind. Like, if I say **Genevieve**, you would say........."

"**Baby**." CC easily replied.

"Good. That's how you play. I'll say **cute**."

"You." CC answered.

"Me? How am I cute?" Niles asked.

"You always get this boyish smirk on your face. It's cute." CC answered.

"I was looking for more of a sexy, but okay." She laughed, "Now, you said you so, I'll say **pretty**."

CC knew he was describing her with the word you, but was about to give him a hard time when he answered pretty, and made he momentarily freeze. "**Beautiful**." She replied.

"**You**."

"Me?" CC asked, surprised, and blushing. _Again._

Niles nodded, "CC."

CC shook her head, "Niles, I'm not playing the game. When I said 'Me?' I was asking if you called _me _beautiful."

"I know. You said me, so I said yes, you, CC. Because _you are beautiful._" Niles reached over and put his hand on her cheek. He didn't know if it was because of the fact he was locked in a room with her all morning, he didn't know if it was the fact that she'd called him cute, but he was, in fact, over come with sudden confidence.

Niles brought her face closer to his. "Niles...." CC whispered, "This could be very bad....."

"I know." Niles replied, "But, I don't really care."

"Niles, are you sure this is such a good idea?" She asked him.

He stopped momentarily and shrugged. "Probably not." He answered, but moved in anyway.

Their lips were centimeters apart, when _Wahhhhhhh! _came from the other room.

CCs eyes closed momentarily. She sighed, "C'mon." She grabbed Niles' hand, and they went into the babies' room.


	10. Chapter 10

(AN: Thanks, fanofgrissom for the ideas of Truth and Dares for this chapter. Your help was greatly appreciated.)

(AN #2: I've redone this chapter because the dares that Niles and CC were getting weren't my style. I didn't like th chapter, and wasn't happy with the way it turned out. So, here we go...)

Chapter 10

"Do you love Mommy? Do you love Mommy? Yes you do! Yes you do!" CC cooed at Gen.

Niles stood in the bathroom doorway, laughing.

CC immediately whipped her head his way and blushed. "I didn't know you were out of the shower already."

"I figured," He laughed, "Was she the only one fussing?" He asked CC as he sat down on the bed behind his 'wife and baby'.

"Yeah." CC looked lovingly at Gen. "I'm going to miss them." She confessed.

Niles put his hand on her shoulder. "I know, me too." He replied.

"I'll probably never 'have' another baby." She told him.

"What are you talking about?" Niles asked, clearly concerned.

CC sighed, "Let's be honest, I'll probably never have children. I mean, what man wants to marry a workaholic, with a horrible family, who's over 35?"

Niles wanted to tell her that he would marry her, and would be more than happy to be the father of her children, but instead said, "It could happen. Sometimes the things we and other people dislike about us make a special someone like us more."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Like you." He gave her an example, "Some people dislike you because of your sharp tongue. I, however, think that it adds to your personality."

"So you like it when I call you Butler Boy?" She was really confused.

He laughed, "What I mean is, I think that without your tongue, you wouldn't be you. It all goes back to the saying 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.' The beauty is there, you just have to find it.'"

CC smiled, "I guess you're right."

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

"Alright, house guests." Anna announced, "Now that your babies are gone, it's time for the winner and loser of the Truth or Dare Competition to be picked. Niles and CC, and Lauren and Daniel, will you please step forward."

Niles looked at CC, and CC looked at Niles. Both couples stepped forward.

"One couple is the loser, and the other the winner. Lauren and Daniel, you are the winners." Anna announced, "Congratulations."

CCs face fell. "That means, unfortunately, that Niles and CC, you are the losers please take your places in the lie detector chair." Anna instructed.

CC and Niles walked over to the chairs, and sat down in them. There was a man in a white lab coat standing there.

Anna explained, "This is Hector. He will get you all set up."

After Hector got Niles and CC all hooked up, Anna told the house guests, "Now, remember house guests, you only get one turn. Lauren and Daniel, you get two. You guys get to pick Truth or Dare for Niles and CC, and after every Truth, make sure to check the board to find out if the Niles or CCs answers were truth, or a lie. Now, Janet and Kenny, you will go first."

CC leaned over and whispered to Niles, "Just our luck. The couple who wins is the one who both asked all of the questions about us."

"I know." He replied.

"We would like to ask a Truth." Kenny told Anna.

"Go right ahead." Anna encouraged.

"CC, do you think Niles has a good body?" Janet asked.

CC nodded. "Yes. I think Niles is very fit, and keeps well fit also."

The board behind them beeped a few times, and then lit up with: **TRUTH** in green.

"Truth." Hector announced.

"Alright" Anna's voice came back over the speaker, "Jackie and Bobby, it's your turn."

"We would also like to ask a truth." Jackie announced.

Bobby asked the question, "This one is for you, Niles. Have you ever imagined CC naked?"

"Pardon?" Niles asked, his cheeks already turning a deep crimson.

"Have you ever imagined CC naked?" Bobby repeated.

Niles fidgeted, CC wouldn't take her eyes off of him. He wouldn't look at her, but could feel her staring at him. He chuckled nervously, "That's.....a...a good question."

"We need an answer, Niles." Anna announced.

Niles closed his eyes. "Yes." He answered.

The board lit up with :**TRUTH**

Niles finally turned to look at CC, only to see her turned away. He swore he saw a smirk on her face.

"On that note," Anna called the next couple, "Stephanie and Joe, it's your turn."

"We would like to dare CC and Niles." Stephanie supplied.

"We dare you two to reenact the day you kissed." Joe dared.

CC sighed, and turned to Niles, "Are you ready?"

Niles nodded, and they got unhooked.

"We were uh, drinking....." CC explained, "And throwing insults. I slammed my cup on the coffee table." She made a motion with her arm as if she had slammed her cup down, stood up straighter.

"I loathe you......" She told him.

Niles made the same motion. "I despise you."

"Servant." CC was trying not to smile.

"Trollop." He replied.

CC put her hands on her hips just like she did that night. "Bellboy....."

"Brunette." Niles was nervous, and CC was shaking.

Then, suddenly, CC felt Niles hands grab her waist, and his arms wrap around her. CCs hands found their way to Nile's face, and the scene came to life.

Niles broke away.

"That's it." CC breathlessly told the audience, and her and Niles went back over to the chairs.

"Samantha and Michael," Anna called, "It's your turn."

"We would like a Truth." Michael answered.

"This one is for CC." Samantha said, and CCs eyes snapped up to meet Samantha's. "CC, have you ever had an inappropriate dream about Niles?"

CC was immediate in her answer, "No."

The board beeped, and then buzzed it lit up with a red: **LIE**

"Lie." Hector announced.

CC blushed.

"Now," Anna annouced, "Lauren and Daniel, you get two turns, so use them to your advantage."

"First, we have a Truth for CC, and a truth for Niles." Daniel explained.

"CC, our question for you is, have ever been in love?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, I am- have," She quickly corrected, "I have been in love." CC answered awkwardly.

The board said: **TRUTH**

"Now, our other question for you," Daniel explained as Niles and CC sighed, "If you two were to have kids, who would be the main parent?"

"Niles, me." They both answered without hesitation.

The board lit up: **TRUTH**

Anna called the next couple, "Janelle and Josh, you're up next."

"We have a dare." Janelle said.

"We want you guys to say 3 things about each other that are nice, and really mean them." Josh announced.

"Okay." Niles replied, "CC, you have a good sense of humor, a quick tongue, and beautiful eyes."

CC blushed, "Niles, you have a great body, a cute smile, and pretty eyes."

"Now," Anna announced, "Kate and Harvey, it's your turn."

"We would like to dare CC and Niles to each say 3 things they like about each other's physical attributes." Kate answered.

"Okay....well, I guess I'll go first." Niles spoke nervously, "I like CCs hair, I like her long legs, and her eyes."

CC smiled, "I like Niles' eyes, hair, and fit chest."

When she said she liked Niles' chest, the house guests started to cheer. "Yeah!" They screamed.

"Alright, alright." Anna called the next couple, "Phil and Robin, you're up next."

"We have a truth." Phil told them.

"Niles," Robin began to ask, "Earlier you said you have imagined CC naked. Our question is, have you ever seen her naked?"

"No." Niles replied honestly.

The board beeped, and the word they were looking for appeared: **TRUTH**

"Okay, last but not least," Anna announced, "We have our last couple, Bill and Margaret."

Margaret stepped forward, "We have a truth question......"

Bill asked, "Would you marry each other tonight, if you had to?"

Niles and CC blushed.

"I would." CC replied.

"Me too." Niles answered.

The board beeped, and a green word appeared: **TRUTH**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Right after the Truth or Dare Competition, which all of the house guests thoroughly enjoyed, everyone was called to the living room to find out the two couples that Janet and Kenny were nominating.

Janet and Kenny stood up. "We've thought long an hard about our decision, and we are nominating........." Janet paused, and Kenny continued, "Samantha and Michael, and Josh and Janelle."

Josh and Janelle, and Sam and Michael both took a seat on the nominee chairs.

"We aren't nominating you to be mean," Janet explained, "We just needed two people, and you are the two people."

Neither of them were happy, but understood.

Later that night, all of the women were outside, while all of the men were inside.

"I'm bored." Kate complained, "What's something exciting we can do?"

Lauren jumped up, "CC, you remember when you said you'd marry Niles tonight?"

"Yeah....." CC was suspicious.

"Let's plan a wedding!" Lauren squealed.

"What?" CC asked.

Lauren sat down, "Here's what we'll do........" And she began to explain.

30 minutes later, Kate and Lauren had finished making CC a wedding dress in her and Niles' room, and Harvey and Daniel were downstairs, dressing Niles.

The rest of the couples were either helping with the rings, the bouquet, or decorating the backyard.

"You look amazing!" Kate yelled, gazing at CC.

"Do I?" CC asked self-consciously.

Lauren nodded, "You do."

CC had a 'traditional' wedding dress. The strapless top was made from paper towel and glue, and the poofy bottom was made out of white garbage bags. Her veil was made of tissues, and she had her hair in a bun on her head. Her garter was one of Stephanie's head bands, with a tissue made flower glued on. CC had found some white flip-flops in the closet, and had those of her feet.

"So," Kate told CC, holding a clipboard and a pen, "Lauren and I have a few questions before we can begin the wedding, about food, and vows, and such. So, would you like to answer them now, or talk to Niles first?"

CC thought, "You guys really are going all out with this. I'd like to talk to Niles first." She answered

Lauren nodded, "I'll go and get him." And she left.

Downstairs, the guys had made a suit jacket out of black garbage bags, and made a boutineer out of a red napkin. Niles had on a pair of black jeans, and the black dress shoes he had wore there.

"You look spiffy!" Daniel commented.

"Yeah," Harvey agreed, frowning at Daniel's choice of word, "You look really nice, Niles."

"Thanks." Niles told them men.

Right then, Lauren came into her and Daniel's room. "Hi." She greeted, "Niles, CC wants to talk to you upstairs about food, vows, the ceremony, things like that."

"Okay." Niles replied, and headed up stairs.

Niles knocked on the door. "Come in!" He heard.

When Niles, walked in, the first thing he saw was CC, sitting on the edge of their bed, covered in towels.

"Why all the towels?" He asked.

CC sighed. "Kate insisted that we cover me because it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding."

"Oh." Niles replied.

Kate was standing at the end of the bed, holding a clipboard. "Okay, Niles, I have a few questions for you two, and then you'll be free to go."

"Okay." Niles replied.

"My first question," Kate asked, "Is what kind of food would you like at the reception?"

"I don't know." CC immediately replied, surprised at how much Kate was really getting into this.

Kate sighed, "Bobby can make chicken with noodles and nachos, or hamburgers with chips and dip."

CC and Niles looked at each other, "The chicken." They both replied.

"Okay....." Kate wrote it down, "My next question is what do you have for something old something new, something borrowed, something blue?"

"Well......" CC thought, "Something borrowed is the headband we used for the garter, and something new is these flip-flops."

"Something blue are the napkins, I mean, flowers in your bouquet." Niles supplied.

"Right." CC answered, "But, then, I still need something old.........."

"What about your necklace? Did you have that on when you came here?" Kate asked, pointing to CCs neck.

CC reached up to grab the necklace. "Yes, I did."

Kate answered, "Okay, then we have all of that, now, are you writing your own vows?"

CC looked at Niles when he answered, "Yes, we are."

"Okay....." Kate marked that down, "I'm assuming you want the traditional bouquet and garter toss?"

"Yes." CC answered.

"Okay, Niles." Kate told the groom, "You're all set."

"Okay." Niles answered. Then, to CCs surprise, leaned over and pecked her cheek, and left.

"Ohhhhhh!" Kate exclaimed, fanning herself off, "What was that?"

CC touched her cheek, "I.....I'm not sure." She answered.

WEDDINGWEDDINGWEDDINGWEDDINGWEDDINGWEDDINGWEDDINGWEDDINGWEDDINGWEDDING

When the girls opened the sliding doors to the backyard twenty minutes later, CC was breathless for a moment. They had done a great job, the aisle way was lit with candles, Joe was the priest, and there were 'flower' (Napkin) petals all down the walkway, with lawn chairs on both sides, where everyone was seated.

When CC looked down the aisle, she saw Niles standing there, in his garbage bag suit jacket, and smiled. Bill and Bobby started to hum the wedding song loudly, "Dun, dun, dun dun. Dun, dun, dun dun. Dun, dun dun, DUN DUN, dun dun, dun dun dun."

CC started to walk, her napkin bouquet in her hands.

When she got to the end of the aisle, Niles took her hands in his, after Lauren took the bouquet from her.

Joe announced, "Niles and CC have chosen to write their own vows. Niles, will you please recite your vows now?"

Niles sighed, and looked into her eyes, "Witch," He began, and CC smiled. "You made my life horrible from the day you walked into it. You pranked me, teased me, were mean to me......." Niles paused, and CC got a little worried until he continued, "And I've enjoyed every single minute of it. You're the only woman- scratch that- you're the only _person," _She smiled at the fact he didn't call her a man. "I've ever met who will not only take my crap, but give it right back. And for that, I give you a great, big, bozo button." He chuckled, "You're a great person, and a great woman who I've had the honor of meeting."

Now, at any other wedding ceremony, this is where the groom would say, 'I love you.' But, being Niles and CCs fake wedding, Niles looked right into CCs eyes and told her, "I hate you so much."

She smiled, and Joe spoke. "CC, you may now recite your vows to Niles."

CC paused for a moment, and began, "Butler Boy, you're a man of many talents. You're a great cook, you've got a great sense of humor, and I'd trust you with my life in a minute. You've made my life better every since you said, "I'm sorry, Halloween isn't for another month, try again then.' You're the only person to ever put me in my place, and the only man who's ever stood up to me. I admire you, and hate you more than you'll ever know. Even if I don't know what your last name is after all these years. "

Niles chuckled.

"Now," Joe announced, "The rings."

Kate brought over the rings. They were made out of hair ties, and pebbles. "Now, Niles, repeat after me: I, Niles."

"I Niles." Niles repeated. "Give you CC, this ring as a token of my hate for you." Niles slipped the ring on her finger.

"Good," Joe then turned to CC, "CC, repeat after me."

"I, CC."

"I, CC." CC repeated, "Give you, Niles, this ring as a token of my very deep hate for you." She slipped the ring on CCs finger.

Joe began to announce, "I now pronounce you husband and-"

"-Husband." Niles interrupted, earning him a slap in the arm from CC, "Ow! The ceremony's not even over yet, and you're already being abusive."

"Let him finish." CC told Niles sternly. "Please, continue, Joe."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Joe finished.

Niles grabbed CC, and dipped her, pressing his lips to hers.

Then, he pulled her back upright, and they walked into the house.

Bobby had done a great job with the food. After everyone ate, which took longer than expected, because the house guests kept clinging their forks against their glasses, trying to get Niles and CC to kiss, it was time for the 'cake.' Niles and CC both smashed the cupcakes in each other's faces, and after cleaning off, it was time for the bouquet toss.

"Alright everyone!" Kate announced, "It's time for the bouquet toss, come on outside!"

All of the girls shuffled out into the front yard, and when CC tossed the bouquet, Lauren caught it.

"Hey! It's time for the garter toss!" Harvey yelled.

Niles walked over to CC as Kate pushed her into a chair.

"Really, Kate, we don't have to....." CC tried to avoid Niles taking her garter off at all costs.

"No, no." Kate declined, "He has to. He's the groom, and you're the bride. Plus, we've got a surprise for you in your room." Kate winked, "For later....you know, the wedding night."

CCs thoughts ran wild. _Wedding night!? Oh my God, is Niles going to want to........ What if he wants to, but I say no? Will that be the end for us? What's going to happen tonight? Oh my.... I think I'm going to faint, or throw up...... or both or- Niles' hands are on my ankle. He's really going to take the garter off. _

When CC looked at Niles, he was knelt down in front of her, with his hands on her shin, and slowly moving upwards.

Niles finally got to the garter, and he pulled it down slowly.

Then, it was over.

All of the guys ran over to catch it, especially Daniel. And, he did.

After Daniel put the garter on Lauren's leg, Niles scooped CC up, and carried her to their room.

"Goodnight, guys!" The house guests yelled.

"Good night!" CC yelled back.

Niles opened the door, and carried CC into their room. Inside, there was a bottle of champagne, and two glasses. The room was lit with candles, and the bed was already turned down.

Niles set CC down, and she started thinking again. _Candles? Oh my..... Champagne? What if Niles really wants to....... I don't want to. Or do I? I do? I don't? I don't know what I want, I'm super nervous...... What if- _

Niles' voice interrupted her thoughts. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm.....fine." Even she thought she sounded like a liar.

Niles grabbed CCs shoulders, and turned her toward him, "We don't have to.... _do _anything." He told her, blushing a little, "I mean, we can just drink the champagne, and talk, or something. I don't want you to be worried or nervous."

"I.....I just don't want you to be disappointed." CC told him.

Niles laughed, "About what? That we've been imaginary parents to imaginary babies, and now we're imaginary bride and groom? I'm not going to be disappointed. I didn't expect you to want to..... you know."

CC breathed a deep sigh of relief, "Okay." She smiled, "Talking sounds good. But first...." CC leaned forward and kissed Niles.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I had to kiss you at least once in our room on our wedding night."

And, she walked over to the champagne and began to pour them glasses.

Niles smiled, maybe this game show wasn't so bad after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You look beautiful." Niles told CC after she'd handed him a glass of champagne.

CC blushed, "Thank you, you looked pretty spiffy yourself."

Niles smiled, and they both took a sip of their drink.

"Niles, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Niles replied.

"Your parents, in England, were they good to you?" She asked, "I mean, did they raise you well?"

Niles nodded, "Yes. Maman and Dad were always good to me, and, as far as I'm concerned did a good job."

"They love you?" She asked.

Niles nodded, "As much as I love them." He paused, "What's bringing this on?"

Ignoring his question, CC looked down at her hands. "What's it like?" CC asked after a long pause, raising her head to look at him, "To know your parents love you?"

"CC," Niles asked again, "Why do you ask?"

CC stood up from her spot on the end of the bed, "I..... I just, wonder. All of this 'wedding', if that's what you want to call it, stuff has me thinking about family, and love, and caring about people. When we left the backyard, I realized that I don't have that. I haven't thought once about my family since we've been here. I've thought about Maxwell, and the children, and yes, even Nanny Fine, but...... Not my family. And, I just wondered what it felt like to think about family, and to know they love you. Everyone who's ever met me, I'm sure, has wondered what was wrong with me? Why am I so cruel?"

She paused, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. "Sometimes, I wonder what's wrong with me, too. I'm mean and cruel all of the time because if I'm not, I'll break down and cry. If I'm mean, I can't think about my so called family, and wonder why they don't care. I don't have to ask myself the same question I've been asking for years, "What _is _really wrong with me?""

Niles stood up, and took her hands in his. "You've thought about the Sheffields and Fran because they're your family. They've been your family for over twenty years, and know more about you than you're own family does."

He paused, to make sure she was listening, and continued, "Nothing's wrong with you. Nothing at all. It's no one's fault but your mother and father's for not teaching you properly about love. As for you trying constantly not to cry, have you ever tried to just let it out? Just take a day to relax and let it out?"

She shook her head, "No."

"That might be what you need. Not to be sent to Bort, or shipped off to 'the place.' Maybe all you need is to just let it out." Niles answered.

"You're probably right. But, every time I start to feel good, my mother, or another one of them does something else stupid." CC complained.

"Like what?" Niles asked.

CC thought for a moment before telling Niles, "On my birthday last year, I was feeling really good, really, really, good. I got up, ordered myself room service, and sat with Chester and ate. I felt like I was on top of the world. Then, I got a package. I was so excited because it was from DD. I opened it, and inside was a bright, pink dress. It was two sizes too small, and I-"

"-Never wear pink dresses." Niles interrupted.

"Right." CC answered. "But, I chalked it up to that fact that DD is an airhead, and picked up the phone to call and thank her. Come to find out, the dress wasn't for me at all. It was a present from DD's husband. DD had given their housekeeper a card to mail to me. The same day, DD's husband instructed the housekeeper to pick up the dress for DD. Aparently, the housekeeper confused which item was to be mailed, so I got the dress."

Niles told her, "But at least you got a card, right?"

CC shook her head. "No. DD asked me to mail the dress back to her, and told me I should be getting my card soon. It never came."

"I'm sorry." Niles told CC.

The tears were freely coming now. "It just upsets me." She told him.

Niles wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I know, but don't cry over them. They aren't worth your time and energy."

"I know." CC agreed, "It just hurts so much!"

Wordlessly, Niles reached out, and pulled CC into a hug.

The couples' tender moment didn't last long though, because Anna interrupted them. "House guests, I need you to please come into the living room. It's time for the Veto Competition to begin."

Niles pulled away and looked at CC. "I thought POV was tomorrow?" He asked.

"It is." She replied, confused.

And they headed down to the living room.

"Hello, house guests." Anna's face appeared on the screen, "As you already know, only the Couple of the House, the two nominated couples, and one other couple can compete in the Veto Competition. Now, we've selected a couple by drawing, and the couple who gets to participate is........... Niles and CC! Congratulations!"

Niles and CC smiled. Anna continued to explain, "Technically, the Veto Competition doesn't start until tomorrow. But, to make this week more interesting, we've decided to make it a two-parter." All of the couples participating, including Niles and CC, groaned. Anna smiled. "The Competition begins now. Niles and CC, Janet and Kenny, Janelle and Josh, and Sam and Michael, please head to the backyard."

In the backyard, there were four pairs of handcuffs on a table. "Pick a side and put them on house guests."

CC sighed, and chose to have her right wrist attached to Niles' left. Niles snapped them in, and Anna announced, "You'll have these on until tomorrow. The winner of the POV will be the couple who works the best with the handcuffs. We've given you some special shirts. They're in your rooms. Good luck, and goodnight."

Niles turned to CC and asked, "Are you ready for bed?"

CC nodded.

When Niles and CC got up to their room, CC immediately started to walk over to the shirt Anna was talking about, which was on the bed.

But, when CC started to walk, she forgot she was attached to Niles, and ended up pulling him with her, making him stumble.

"Sorry." She told him, and they successfully tried again.

When they reached the shirt, they lifted it up. It looked like two sweat shirts in one. It only had two arms, but inside, had a pocket where Niles and CC's hands were joined. It was gray, and red writing across the front of it, 'Just married.' It said.

Niles turned to CC, "It looks like Anna and the rest of the Not Us crew have a sense of humor."

"It seems they do." CC replied.

"Let's change." Niles told her, but didn't move.

CC looked sheepishly at Niles. "Niles? How are we going to change?"

They still had their 'wedding attire' on, and didn't know what to do.

"Well," Niles tried to think of something, then, he sighed, "I don't know."

"I could probably just tear my dress off." CC told him, "It's just made out of stuff around the house."

"I don't want to have to tear it, I mean, it's a very crafty item." Niles told her sincerely.

"We can glue it back together later." CC suggested.

Niles sighed, "Okay. But, why don't you put some pants on first?"

CC looked at him, "Right." She answered, and walked, with Niles, over to the dresser drawers. She pulled out a pair of stretchy sweat shorts, that looked, and probably were, very short. "How's this?" CC asked him.

"Perfect." He replied, and then turned around so she could change. However, upon turning around, he pulled CC's arm with him. "Sorry." He told her, and turned back around. "I'll just cover my eyes." He used his free hand to cover his eyes, and balled the other into a tight fist.

The process of CC putting her shorts on went fairly well. However, there was one point, when CC had the shorts to her shin, Niles' hand brushed her leg.

"Done." CC told him, letting him know it was safe to uncover his eyes.

He took his hand off of his eyes, and opened them.

"Alright, let me change my pants." He told her.

She covered her eyes, and balled her fist just like Niles did.

CC was fine until she felt the brush of Niles' leg against her knuckles.

"Done." Niles told her.

"Okay." CC began, taking her hand off of her eyes, "Now, we just need to put on our shirt."

"Uh, fisrt we need to get my jacket and shirt off." Niles told her, "But, I need help."

CC walked over to Niles, and helped rip off his jacket. "There you go." She told him, and threw it in the floor.

"Thanks." He responded, "Can you help me with my shirt?"

CC gulped. _He wants me to help him with his shirt. Oh my! He's going to be shirtless again! And we're handcuffed together! _"Sure." She answered, and started to unbutton his white shirt. While she was unbuttoning his shirt, CC thought, _Niles has two hands just like I do, why didn't he do this himself? _When CC looked up from Niles' shirt, she saw that Niles had his eyes closed, and was breathing heavily. _Did Niles do this..... on purpose?_ She wondered.

CC's thoughts were interrupted by Niles' voice, "Do you like what you see?" He had a smirk playing on his lips.

"What?" She asked him, confused.

Niles laughed, "Your, uh, palms are against my chest."

CC looked down. Her hands were, in fact, flat against Niles' chest. She pulled them away quickly. "Sorry."

"We need some scissors." Niles told her.

"To cut your shirt, right." CC, dragging Niles with her, went into the bathroom, and, conveniently, there were a pair of scissors in the drawer. CC leaned forward, and cut his shirt off.

"There you go." CC told Niles, once his shirt was removed.

"Thanks." Niles answered.

"If you....uh.....cover your eyes, I can get out of this dress."

"Oh, right." Niles covered his eyes. "Okay."

CC struggled for a moment, and finally ripped the paper towel and trash bags off of her.

"Okay, walk with me, we have to get the shirt." CC told Niles.

Niles nodded, following CC.

After a while, CC managed to get their shirt on.

"Are you ready for bed now?" Niles asked.

CC nodded, "Yeah."

Niles and CC climbed onto the bed, and after a bit of maneuvering, were able to get on.

"Good night, CC."

"Niles?" CC asked.

"What?"

"I have to use the bathroom."


	13. Chapter 13

(AN: Wow, Chapter 13 already! I just want to thank all of you reviewers, because you are what motivated me to write more. I hope you enjoy this Chapter.)

Chapter 13

Both Niles and CC really preferred not to talk about the bathroom incident, it was awkward, uncomfortable, and just plain weird. But, just because they won't talk about it, doesn't mean I can't let you know what happened........

_"Are you kidding me?" _ _Niles asked the woman laying beside him. _

_"No." She replied, "I'm sorry." _

_Niles sighed, "Alright, c'mon." _

_They both tried to get out of their side of the bed. _

_Niles laughed, "We have to go the same way." _

_"Oh, sorry." So, CC climbed over the bed towards Niles. _

_They walked over to the bathroom. The room was small, and shaped like a rectangle standing up. Right inside the door to the left was the sink, behind it the toilet. On the other wall, there was a linen closet, and then a bathtub. _

_CC walked over to the toilet. "Close your eyes." She told Niles. _

_He did as he was told. _

_He waited......... _

_And waited............_

_And waited..................._

_After a very long while, he spoke, "So, I guess it really does take women longer." _

_"To do what?" CC asked. _

_"Pee." He replied. _

_"Oh." She replied. _

The bathroom thing was awkward, but, the fun really began when they got into bed. _Again._

Normally, Niles and CC would face away from each other while they slept. But, with the handcuffs, they had to face each other.

"Goodnight, Niles." CC told him.

"Goodnight, CC." He replied, and closed his eyes.

CC stayed awake, with her eyes open, studying his face. When he felt eyes on him, he opened his own.

"Yes?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing. Just watching you."

His brow furrowed, "Why?"

She shrugged, but didn't answer.

He chuckled. "You can't sleep?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Would you like me to stay up with you?" He asked.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. You can sleep if you're tired." She told him.

He shrugged, "It's alright. I like talking to you."

She smiled. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Since you asked me a question, do you think I could ask you one?" He hesitantly asked.

"I suppose it would only be fair." She responded.

He got that boyish smirk on his face, "You've had inappropriate dreams about me?"

"You've imagined me naked?" She retorted quickly.

"That's not fair......." He complained.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine." CC proposed.

"Fine, but you have to go first."

CC sighed, "Yes. I've had inappropriate dreams about you."

"When?" He questioned.

"When?" She repeated.

"Yeah. Like when did you have these dreams?" He explained.

"Around....uh..... the time Nanny Fine went to........ meet her pen-pal." She admitted nervously.

"Oh." He replied.

"Yeah." She responded, "Now you have to answer my question."

"Yes, I've imagined you naked, and it was around the time you were dating Colon, I mean, Colin."

"Oh." She didn't really know what else to say, "I'm tired now. I'm going to sleep."

"Alright."

They both closed their eyes, and drifted off to sleep. Both thinking about the other's admission.

The next morning, all of the house guests were instructed to head to the backyard. It was time to find out the winners of the Power of Veto.

The couples that participated were standing in the backyard, having just received their key from the table.

All the couples had their handcuffs off already, but CC, being a righty, and Niles, being a lefty, couldn't get theirs off.

"Niles!" CC hissed, "Get our handcuffs off! Everyone is staring!"

"I can't do it with my right hand!" He hissed back.

He handed the key to CC, "You do it."

And she did. "Ha!" She said smugly.

"On that note," Anna announced, "Are you ready to find out who won the Power of Veto?" The couples cheered. "The winners are.......... Josh and Janelle! Congratulations, you are the winners of the Power of Veto."

CC turned to Niles, "I didn't really care who won."

"Me either." He replied honestly. "What's the first thing you want to do now that we aren't attached?"

"Shower." She responded immediately.

"We could've done that while we were linked." He replied flirtatiously.

"But we would've been........" She trailed off as she realized what he was implying.

He leaned into her ear and whispered, "I know." And walked away, grinning at the shocked look on her face.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Niles was sitting on the bed, reading a book he'd brought with him when CC came out of the bathroom, fresh from her shower, and laid face first on the bed in sweat pants and a tank top.

"Can I help you?" He asked, in his Niles way.

She mumbled something incoherent into the comforter.

"What?" He asked, setting his book down on the nightstand.

She lifted her head, "This is really embarrassing, but I need you to look at my back."

"What? Why?" He asked, surprised.

"I need you to check it to find out why it's so itchy." She told him.

He sighed, and moved so he was kneeling next to her on the bed. "Is it your lower back, or your upper back, or......."

"Lower." She answered, her head already down.

He lifted up her shirt slowly. He looked. It didn't look like anything serious, just a little red and irritated. "Did you scratch recently?"

"No." Came her muffled reply, "I wanted you to check it first."

"Okay, well, it doesn't look too serious to me, but, and don't freak out when I say this, but, I'm just going to pull the hem of your pants down a hair to see if it looks any worse, okay?" He let her know so she didn't flip a lid.

Before CC could answer him, and tell him no, that it wasn't necessary, she had heard him gasp.

"CC, why do you have a letter _N_ tattooed on your back?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

CC jumped off the bed, "I.......I........" She sighed, "It's nothing." She told him.

"It has to be something." He replied also getting off the bed, "For it to be so complex."

The tattoo had a vine of roses on either side, leading out, and in the middle was a black letter N. Clear as day. However, it was very, very low on her 'back.'

She sighed. "You're right. It is something."

"Who's N?" He asked flat out.

CC thought she was going to faint. How was she supposed to tell him it was for him? That he's N? "Ni......Ni......" She was trying to come up with a name. "Nick......Nicho.....Nicholas..... Yeah! I.....I mean, yes, it's for Nicholas. He's N."

"Who's Nicholas?" Niles felt his heart drop.

"He's my boyfriend." CC lied.

Niles was fuming angry within the second. "Your boyfriend!? Your bloody boyfriend!?"

CC was a little scared now. She knew Niles was way past mad because his accent was thicker, and his language more British.

She nodded, trying to keep her composure.

"I can't believe that! You didn't tell me this because......." He waited for her to answer the question.

She shrugged. "My God!" He yelled, "Do you know what this means!? I've kissed a taken woman! I've held a taken woman's hand! I've called a taken woman beautiful! I'm the type of man I've looked down upon my whole life!"

CC looked confused, "We aren't that serious."

Niles' eyes grew wide. "Not that serious!? His initial is tattooed on your back! Just because you like to have 3 different guys in your bed doesn't mean I'll be one of them!"

CC's hand flew up and hit his cheek before he could react. She turned around in front of the bathroom door. "I hate you, Niles Andrew Joseph Brightmore, I really do!"

She slammed the door.

Niles sighed, and looked down at the floor. He knew he'd gone too far. He was just upset, and hurt. He walked over to the bathroom door, and knocked softly.

"CC?" He spoke, his mouth near the door.

"Go away!" She yelled, and he could tell she was crying.

"CC, I'm sorry."

"I don't care." He heard through the door.

"CC, please come out."

"No!" She yelled.

"I......" He sighed, "I didn't mean to say that."

"Then why did you?" She questioned.

"I.....I was upset, and........jealous." He confessed.

The door opened. "Jealous?" She questioned, "Why?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed her face, and crushed his mouth to hers. He kissed her thoroughly. He knew she was surprised, but smiled into the kiss when she responded.

When they broke apart, both gasping for air, he told her, "Sorry."

She was confused, and had no idea what the kiss was about, but just told him, "You didn't answer my question. Why were you jealous?"

He sighed, and threw his hands in the air, "CC, any man who meets you and doesn't want you has to be an idiot."

She said nothing more about his answer, and asked another question. "Why did you just kiss me? One minute, you were talking about kissing a taken woman, and then you kiss me. I'm really confused, Niles."

"I kissed you to prove you were lying." Niles told her.

"About what?" She asked.

"Nicholas. After I calmed down, I realized you had to be." He responded.

Instead of denying his accusations, she asked him, "How did you know?"

"Because if you had a date, you would've rubbed it in my face." He told her seriously, "You may have gone out with a Nicholas, but you surely aren't serious with him."

She shook her head, "There's no Nicholas." She told him, "There never was."

"Then what's the tattoo about?" He asked, curiously.

"I got it a while ago." She lied.

"No you didn't. The coloring wasn't fresh, but it was newer than a while ago." He turned her lie down immediately, then, hesitantly asked,"Can I see it again?"

She sighed. "I got it two months ago. "

_Right after our kiss in the living room. _He thought_. _

She continued, "If I let you see it, will you promise not to ask any more questions?"

"I promise." He replied.

She nodded, and turned around. She pulled the waist of her pants down just far enough so he could see all of the tattoo, but nothing else.

"It's pretty." He replied, after he was done looking at it.

She nodded, "I know." She smiled.

He smiled, and then his features grew serious. He grabbed her hands.

She looked at him, wondering what he was doing.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I shouldn't have said it. I was angry, and it just kind of flew out." His eyes were so sincere, she thought she'd faint.

"It's okay." She told him. "If I forgive you, could I try something?"

He nodded, "Sure." He was willing to do anything so she'd forgive him.

Without responding, she reached up and pulled his head towards hers. Their kiss wasn't a heated, angry kiss. It wasn't an accidental kiss. Nor was it a drunken kiss. This kiss was pure tender. They kissed slowly and leisurely. And when they finally broke apart, Niles asked her, "What's that for?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Just because."

Anna's voice stopped Niles from saying anything. "House guests, it's time for the Veto Ceremony."

All of the house guests headed to the living room.

Anna appeared on the screen, "Hello, house guests. Josh and Janelle won the Power of Veto. So, they will now use it to veto one of the Couple of the House's nominations. They can either take themselves off the block, or Samantha and Michael. They can also choose not to use the Power of Veto at all. In the event that one of the nominations are vetoed, the COH, Janet and Kenny, must replace the couple that were taken off of the block with another couple. Now, Josh and Janelle, please stand up, and announce your decision."

Josh and Janelle stood up, "We've obviously chosen to use the Power of Veto to take ourselves of of the block." Janelle announced, and they sat back down.

"Alright, then," Anna then instructed, "Janet and Kenny, please choose a different couple to be put on the block in their place."

"We're really sorry," Janet told the group.

Kenny finished, "But, we have to nominate Kate and Harvey."

Janet explained, "Kenny and I think that you guys are really strong competitors, and that you could beat us very easily. Once again, we're really sorry, and hope you guys understand."

"Alrighty house guests," Anna spoke, "Next, I have a few announcements. Today, we're opening the diary room. Also known as the D.R. The diary room is a place for you to request certain items. Such as a specific toothpaste, or deodorant, or if you want a new toothbrush, things like that. And, we will do our best to get the items to you. But, the DR isn't just for requesting things. It's also for telling America what you're thinking. Like a diary. But remember, all of America can see it, so don't say anything you would be embarrassed about if other people saw. Sometimes, you will be called for an interview in the diary room. All that happens in these interviews is we ask you questions, and you answer. The material from the interview is for when the show airs on television."

All of the house guests nodded, to show they understood.

"Good." Anna smiled, "Now, I have just one more announcement, and then you can head off back to your rooms. There will be a surprise for one couple tonight. It will not only affect your game, but your relationship. America will vote for which couple they would like to receive the surprise. That's all, now. Good night, house guests." She disappeared.

When Niles and CC got back up to their room, Niles asked CC, "What do you think the surprise is?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, honestly. Do you?"

He shook his head.

They both sighed.

"Do you want to stay up and wait for the surprise, or just go to bed?" CC asked.

Niles looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "CC, it's only 7:30."

"I know." She replied, "I'm talking about later."

"Oh. I don't care. I suppose we could just stay up."

"Okay."

Outside of the house...............

Anna spoke into the camera.

"America, it's your turn to vote. One couple will be locked in the diary room for one hour while we ask them deep, serious questions that you send in. What couple would you like to see in the diary room? Vote now! Be sure to vote for your favorite couple, and send us a question for that couple. Now, we will only be able to choose ten questions, so don't be disappointed if your question doesn't make it. Happy voting!" She smiled.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: VOTING!!! OKAY, GUYS! IT'S TIME TO VOTE! I NEED YOU TO VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT EVICTED (KATE AND HARVEY OR SAMANTHA AND MICHAEL) BY VOTING ON MY POLL THAT IS POSTED ON MY PROFILE PAGE. **

**THEN, AFTER YOU VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT EVICTED, I NEED YOU TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW OR PM ME WITH THE COUPLE YOU WANT TO HAVE TO ENDURE THE QUESTIONS, AND YOUR QUESTION. (NOTE: YOU CAN SEND IN MORE THAN ONE QUESTION. IF THEY'RE REALLY GOOD, I MIGHT PICK MORE THAN ONE FROM YOU) **

_ATTENTION!!! THERE'S TWO THINGS TO VOTE FOR, SO MAKE SURE YOU VOTE FOR BOTH! AS ANNA WOULD SAY, HAPPY VOTING!_


	15. Chapter 15

(AN: Thanks for all of your votes, and all of your questions! It's great to know people actually want to read your stories. I'm not sure how fast the chapters are going to come now. I've started school, so I'm a little pressed for time to write.)

Chapter 15

Later that night, Niles and CC were playing cards on the bed when Anna announced, "House guests, please stay in your rooms. I just need one couple and that couple is the winner of the surprise." She paused, and Niles and CC looked at each other. "Niles and CC, will you please head to the diary room?"

Sighing from tiredness, Niles and CC got up and walked towards the diary room.

They walked through the first door, into the hallway, down the hallway, and through the next door into the diary they entered, they found a blue envelope on the small couch. After they sat down, CC opened it. She read out loud:

**"Dear Niles and CC, congratulations on being picked by America for the surprise! As of right now, you are locked in this diary room for an hour to answer questions from America. There are a total of ten questions listed below. Some are just for one of you, but most are for the both of you. So, please begin ASAP. You won't be let from the room until you do so."** CC looked at Niles, "Would you like to read the questions?"

Niles nodded, and took the piece of paper from her. He read, "Question number one. 'What was the comment about making real babies about? Should we be expecting babies in the future?'"

They both blushed.

CC laughed lightly and looked into the camera. "I think we were just caught up in the moment when we were talking about making real babies."

"Although," Niles added, "We were serious about babies in the future."

"Right, but, as far as I'm concerned right now, they'll be in the way future. If there even is any."

"And I'm right with her." Niles agreed.

"What's the next question?" CC asked.

Niles read, "Question number two. 'CC, what's the real story on the tattoo, and Niles, why did you get so jealous?"

Niles sighed, "I don't think I would call it jealously...."

CC turned and looked at him with an 'excuse me?' face. "I would." She replied.

"Well, what's the real story?" He retorted.

CC sighed, "I got the tattoo two months ago. N does, obviously, stand for something, but other than that, I refuse to say anything more." She turned to Niles, "You still haven't answered your question."

Niles sighed, "I was worried, more than jealous. I was afraid she'd been hurt, or played, or something else ridiculous. I was worried. Period. Now, next question."

CC picked up the sheet, "Question number three 'If Niles/CC was being held captive, would you sell everything you have, plus your original money to save them, and be poor the rest of your life, or let them die?"

"Wow." Niles responded, "I'd save her." He told the camera.

CC didn't even consider it. "I'd do it too."

Niles was shocked, "Really?"

CC nodded, "Yeah."

"You'd give up all of your money to save me?"

CC nodded, "I'm sure Maxwell would take us in."

Niles sighed. Leave it to CC to be practical.

"Next question." Niles instructed.

CC read, "Question four. Can you each name each other's favorite candy?"

"Well," Niles answered immediately, "I know that yours is gummy bears."

CC nodded, and smiled. "I know that yours is Snickers."

Niles nodded, and read the next question. "Question all heard the story about the drunken kiss in the living room, my question is, was that your first kiss, and what would've happened had Fran and Maxwell not walked in?"

CC looked into the camera, "That wasn't our first kiss." She answered.

Niles shook his head, "As far as what would've happened. Anything could've happened. We were drunk, and high on the sexual tension......"

"True." CC agreed, although she was surprised at his answer. "Next question."

Niles read "Question six. You seem to be very comfortable with each other. Should America be expecting a relationship in the future?"

CC shook her head, "Honestly, as of right now, we don't know."

"Everything's kind of up in the air. Once again, anything could happen." Niles added.

CC read the next question. "Question seven. If you could pick one person to spend the rest of your life with, (Not necessarily married to them), who would it be?"

"Niles. Because I know I'd never be bored." CC answered.

"CC. For the same reason." Niles answered, and read the next question. "Question 8. If you two, Niles and CC, were stuck on a desert island, who would take care of camp?"

"Niles." CC answered easily. Like that question was hard.

CC read the next question without waiting for Niles to respond. "Question 9. What is one thing you've never said to the opposite gender?"

CC thought for a moment, as did Niles. Finally Niles answered, "I've never told any woman that I loved her. Ever."

CC looked at Niles, surprised, and answered, "I've never told any man I loved him either. I just think it's something you should only say if you mean it, and you feel it. I've never felt it."

"I agree," Niles added, "That you should only say it if you mean it."

"Final question." CC read, "CC, do you like sleeping next to a shirtless Niles, and Niles, do you like sleeping next to a CC that's barely covered by her nightgown?"

They both blushed a deep red. "I think........" CC began to speak, "That Niles has a very nice body. Including his chest. SO, I suppose you could say that I like it......"

Niles answered, "I just try not to make her uncomfortable however, I do, enjoy how she looks in the nightgowns."

They heard a click noise. They were being let free! Finally!

Niles and CC walked out of the diary room, and upstairs to go to bed. They were exhausted!

The next day, after Niles and CC were showered, and dressed, they were in their room talking.

"I think we should talk to Kate and Harvey, and Lauren and Daniel about teaming together." Niles told CC.

She nodded, "I think you're right. We aren't voting for Kate and Harvey tonight, are we?"

Niles shook his head, "No. As much as I like Sam and Michael, I like Kate and Harvey more."


	16. Chapter 16

(AN:So here it is! Chapter 16! I told you I didn't know how often they'd come, but here it is. Hope you enjoy it!)

Chapter 16

It was Thursday. Tonight was the night a couple got evicted, and CC and Niles got their surprise. All of America was excited. Including Fran.

"Mista Sheffield! Mista Sheffield!" She yelled, running into the office.

Without looking up, Maxwell replied calmly, "Yes, Miss Fine?"

"Not Us starts in 5 minutes! What'reya still doin' in here?" She asked, standing at the door.

He still didn't look up. "Every since CC's been gone, I've had so much paperwork. I don't think I'll be able to watch it tonight."

Fran's eyes grew wide. "But Mista Sheffield! Tonight is eviction night, and Niles and Miss Babcock get their surprise!"

Maxwells head whipped up. "That's tonight?"

Fran nodded enthusiastically.

Maxwell stood up, taking off his glasses and throwing his pen on the desk. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Okay, Niles. This one or this one?" CC asked Niles, holding up a red dress and black dress.

Niles, laying on the bed watching her, replied, shrugging, "I don't know...." CC huffed, irritated. "I think you'll look great in both!" He justified, sitting up.

"Niles." CC said, exasperated. "I need to pick a dress, tonight is a big night."

Niles sighed, "I know. But just because you're supposed to dress up for eviction night doesn't mean you have to be so particular."

"I understand that, but tonight is a live show, and I want to look good."

"I'll tell you what," Niles offered, "You go into the bathroom, and change into the black one. Then come out and let me see."

CC looked at him suspiciously, but turned and walked into the bathroom anyway.

When she emerged, she looked great. The black strapless dress fit her curves nicely. And Niles told her so. "That one's cute."

CC raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, but don't ever say that again."

They both laughed. "Now let me see the red one." Niles instructed.

CC walked into the bathroom to change.

When CC came out of the bathroom with the black dress on, Niles thought she looked great. But when she came out of the bathroom with the red one on, Niles had to remind himself to breathe. The halter top gown, that flowed at the bottom, looked absolutely stunning on her.

After a few moments of silence, CC spoke. "Niles......?"

His eyes snapped up to meet hers. "Sorry. That one looks good too. You look beautiful. Whichever one it's your choice."

She smiled, and walked back into the bathroom. "Definitely the red one."

That night, at the eviction ceremony, all of the house guests were gathered in the living room, waiting for Anna to come onto the screen.

All of the couples were sitting together. And everyone was very dressed up, and looked great. But CC, definitely looked the best. Niles was getting very frustrated with all of the men's eyes for CC.

She noticed this, and leaned over to him. "Stop it. They're all young kids. Leave them alone." She whispered.

Niles sighed, and nodded. CC kissed him lightly.

Just then, Anna came onto the screen. "Hello house guests."

"Hello, Anna." They all replied.

"So, before we let you guys vote, we're going to review the week, and ask you a couple of questions. So, my first question is for the couples that took part in the veto competition. How were the handcuffs?"

All of the couples groaned.

"Let's start with CC and Niles. CC, what did you think of the handcuffs?" Anna asked.

CC smiled. "I think that they were more difficult than any backer than I've ever had to schmooze."

The house guests laughed.

"Niles, what did you think?"

"I thought they were quite the challenge." He replied.

Anna laughed, "We'll leave it at that?" She joked.

Niles nodded, "Yes."

"Now." Anna moved on, "I have a question for all of you. You've all clearly grown closer this week. Who would you say has grown the closest?"

All fo the house guests immediately responded, "Niles and CC."

CC blushed.

"Do you two agree with that?" Anna questioned.

Niles looked at CC, "I think we've grown closer, yes. Our relationship's definitely changed."

"We know!" Anna exclaimed, "We all saw that kiss from the Truth or Dare. What was that about?"

"I've never been one to turn down a dare, Anna." CC replied.

Anna laughed. "Alright. Well, now, it's time for the vote. Each couple will go into the diary room to cast their vote, and once the votes are read, the decision is final. And the couple that is evicted will have only a few moments to say goodbye, gather their belongings and walk out the front door. The COH, and the two couples nominated will not be able to vote. So that means Jackie and Bobby, you're up first."

After all of the house guests voted, Anna looked at the sheet in her hands.

It was a vote of 5 to 2. Sam and Michael were going home.

Couple Vote

Jackie and Bobby Sam and Michael

Stephanie and Joe Kate and Harvey

CC and Niles Sam and Michael

Josh and Janelle Sam and Michael

Robin and Phil Kate and Harvey

Lauren and Daniel Sam and Michael

Margaret and Bill Sam and Michael

Anna appeared on the screen. "House guests, it was a vote of 5 to 2. Sam and Michael, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the Not Us house."

Sam and Michael nodded, and smiled. They got up and hugged everyone, and walked out the door.

While all of the house guests got ready to eat dinner, Niles and CC were called to the diary room.

"Niles and CC please report to the diary room." The voice announced, and they did.

When CC and Niles reached the diary room, they found a piece of paper on the chair. It read: Niles and CC

CC opened it and read out loud, "**Dear Niles and CC. Congratulations. America has chosen you to recieve the surprise. Your surprise is waiting for you in your old babies room. Go ahead and go there now.**"

Niles looked at CC, "Let's go."

(AN: I was evil, I know. But the surprise will be a life changing experience for CC and Niles.)


	17. Chapter 17

(AN:You should all love me. Even though I am exhausted, and am afraid I'm going to fall asleep, with my face in the keyboard, I'm typing right now. Because I care, and know where I left off was very evil. So, here goes. I hope you love me!!)

Chapter 17

As Niles opened the door to their 'past babies' room, his mind was racing. _What is it? I wonder what it is. I'm so nervous. Pull yourself together, man. You need to resist her. It will all be okay. _

CC interrupted his thoughts. "Niles?" She asked from behind him, "Are you going to walk in? I would like to see too."

"Oh. Right, sorry." He stepped forward.

He heard CC gasp from behind him. The room was amazing.

There was a king sized bed apon the right wall, and it was covered with rose petals. On the left wall was a table with silverware, and a cart next to it. There were candles everywhere, and the whole room was done in black, red, and white. On the wall straight across from them were 4 what appeared to be pictures, but they were covered. There was a note on the table, and they silently agreed to read that first.

CC walked in front of Niles to read it. "Dear CC and Niles," She read, "Once again, congratulations on recieving the surprise. There's food on the cart, along with wine. Help yourself. We hope you enjoy this night. Sincerely, The Not Us crew, and America's Voters. P.S. Check out your wall."

Niles looked at CC, and CC looked at Niles. He hesitantly leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "This looks great." He commented.

"Yes, it does." She replied.

They were both pretneding to be calm, but looked at each other, and then took off for the things covered on the walls. CC pulled the first curtain off.

She gasped, and pulled off another one. Niles took care of the other two. They both stepped back to check the pictures out.

CC was right, they were in fact pictures. But, with a twist.

"They're all....... pictures of us." Niles commented.

CC nodded, "I know."

As they examined the first picture, clearly taken at Max and Sara's wedding while they were dancing, Niles noticed something. "Hey," HE said, pointing below the picture, "There's a caption."

CC bent down to read the gold rectangle with words engraved into it. "Niles and CC share their first dance."

"Wow!" Niles suddenly exclaimed, making CC jump.

"What?"

He pointed to her in the picture. "You've got blond hair!"

She hit his arm playfully. "Shut up." She then turned back tot he picture. "Look at how young we look."

He nodded, "I know."

They moved to the next picture. Niles read the caption.

"Niles and CC's argument gets heated." He read, and then looked at the picture. He and CC were standing in the kitchen, and they were both clearly fuming. However, their bodies were pressed together.

They both blushed, but no one commented.

They moved to the next one.

"CC and Niles think 'They're Alone Now.'" She read, and when she looked up, she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

The picture was of their heated kiss in the Sheffield living room.

"How'd they even ge this?" Niles asked.

CC shrugged, and they blushed, and moved to the next picture.

Niles read the caption. "A day soon to come."

The picture was of a happy photographed couple on their wedding day. With Niles and CC's heads pasted on their bodies.

They both laughed.

"I hope." CC mumbled.

"What?" Niles asked.

CC was talking about the day soon to come. She hoped it would. "Uh......"

"You hope what?" He asked.

She sighed a sigh of relief. "I hope we can eat now." She said, over acting by rubbing her stomach and humming, "Mmmmmmm....."

Niles just laughed, and 'escorted' her back to the table. (Which was right there.) "Yes, let's eat."

He was trying not to inhale her Chanel #5 deeply, but was finding it difficult. _It's going to be a lonnnngggggg night. _He thought.

(AN: Short, I know. But like I said, I'm suuuuper tired. So, that's all you get. Sorry.)


	18. Chapter 18

(AN: Sorry it's been so long. Like I said, school takes up most of my time. Anyway, here it is.......)

Chapter 18

When Niles pulled the silver dome covers off of the plates, CC was expecting salmon, or some other high-priced meal. Instead, it was steak. Steak, with a baked potato.

"Wow." CC said, surprised, but not disappointed. "It looks great."

Niles nodded as he set the plate in front of her, "It does."

A few seconds later, when he was still moving everything from the cart and onto the table, CC touched his arm.

He looked at her.

"Niles, please, just sit down."

He reluctantly obeyed, and sat down.

CC laughed at the disappointed look on his face.

"What?" He questioned.

"Why are you so upset?"

He shrugged, "I like to serve. I'm used to it. When I'm not serving, I tend to be a little.........fidgety."

She smiled, "Let's just enjoy our meal, hmm?"

He nodded, and stuck a piece of steak into his mouth. "Mmmmmmmm........"

CC stopped from cutting her steak. "Good?" She sarcastically questioned.

He blushed slightly, and nodded.

She took a bite and nodded, "You're right. It is good."

He smiled.

"So let me ask you something," Niles told her as they ate their meal, "Are we going anywhere with this?"

CC immediately looked up from her plate, and noticed the nervous look on his face. She shrugged, "I don't know. Do you.......... want this to go somewhere?"

Niles answered honestly, "Very much."

CC's face immediately broke out into a smile. "Good because I want this to go somewhere too."

Niles smiled, but his face immediately grew serious. "But, I don't think we should rush it."

"Absolutely not." CC agreed.

They both sighed with relief.

After their meal, (Including a delicious chocolate cake.) Both Niles and CC were about ready to leave their surprise, and go to bed. Neither really wanted the night to end, but knew it had to sometime.

Just as CC was about to mention they should probably head to bed, Niles spotted a radio, and walked over to turn it on.

CC looked at him from the table questioningly.

He walked over, and grabbed her hand; Pulling her out of the chair, and straight into his arms.

Their faces were inches apart. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Do you have to ask?" She replied, and he began moving them.

Whatever It Is by Zaack Brown Band came thorugh the radio.

**She's got eyes that cut you like a knife and  
lips that taste like sweet red wine  
And pretty legs go to heaven every time  
She got a gentle way that puts me at ease  
When she walks in the room I can hardly breathe  
Got a devastating smile knock a grown man to his knees**

She's got whatever it is  
It blows me away  
She's everything I wanted to say to a woman  
but couldn't find the words to say  
She's got whatever it is  
I don't know what to do  
Because every time I try and tell her how I feel  
it comes out "I love you"  
You got whatever it is

You know I've never been the type that would ever want to stay  
Bring 'em home at night and they're gone the next day  
But that all changed when she walked into my life  
People ask me what it is  
I tell them I don't know  
Just something about the woman makes my heart go haywire  
She's gonna be my wife

She's got whatever it is  
It blows me away  
She's everything I wanted to say to a woman  
but couldn't find the words to say  
She's got whatever it is  
I don't know what to do  
Because every time I try and tell her how I feel  
it comes out "I love you"  
You got whatever it is

When she loves me  
Girl that's how I feel  
When she loves me I'm on top of the world  
Because when she loves me I can live forever  
When she loves me I am untouchable

She's got whatever it is  
It blows me away  
She's everything I wanted to say to a woman  
but couldn't find the words to say  
She's got whatever it is  
I don't know what to do  
Because every time I try and tell her how I feel  
it comes out "I love you"  
**You got whatever it is**

CC had her head on Niles' shoulder, but when the song ended, she lifted it up to look at him. They were still moving.

Niles leaned forward, and they shared a kiss.

Their foreheads touching, CC whispered to him, "Let's go to bed."

He nodded, "Alright."

And that night, when Niles and CC got into that king-size bed, and CC went to sleep in a short nightgown, and Niles shirtless with shorts on, they held each other. They weren't on opposite sides of the bed, avoiding eachother. They were right in the center, together.

To Be Continued.....


	19. Chapter 19

(AN: Hey guys. (And gals.) I was thinking....... and I'm really busy lately. I think I'm just going to end the story after this chapter. It isn't finished, but, I think I take too long to write the chapters. So, no more story.............. Just kidding! Hahaha. Like I'd leave you guys and gals hangin'. Forgive me, I just had to do it. Anyway, here's chapter 19. And there's many more to come. By the way, something big is happening in this chapter.........)

Chapter 19

When CC awoke, her head, along with her hand, were on Niles' chest. She lifted her head slightly to look at him. His eyes were open.

"Good morning." He told her.

"Good morning......." His eyes were shining brighter than she'd ever seen them. "What's happening to your eyes?" She asked.

"What?" He was honestly confused.

She pointed. "Your eyes, they're........ shining."

He smiled from ear to ear. "Do you know why?" He whispered.

"Why?" She asked with curiosity.

He leaned in, and whispered in her ear. "Because you're here. And you make my eyes bright."

He pulled away, and her face looked slightly worried. "Niles, we said we wouldn't rush this."

He shook his head. "I'm not rushing it. I'm just telling you. My eyes are shining bright because of you."

She sighed, and put her head back down. "Okay."

"Are you ready to get up?" He asked, his eyes drifting closed.

He felt her shake her head. "No. But, what time is it?" She mumbled.

He looked over at the clock, "Five thirty."

She sighed, "Then the answer is definitely no.

When CC awoke (For the second time.), she was alone in the king-sized bed. When she began to panic, Niles walked through the door. "Good morning, beautiful." He greeted her with.

CC looked at him sternly, as much as his endearment made her shiver and said, "Niles........"

"I'm not rushing it." He threw his hands in the air, "I'm sorry."

He ploped down on the bed next to her, and pulled her to him. He kissed her hair. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, "Let's go back to sleep, okay?"

CC was uncomfortable, and hopped out of bed. "Niles!"

"What?" He asked, clearly confused, getting out of bed himself, and walking over to her.

Her head tilted to the side, her eyes watering, she spoke, "I thought we agreed we didn't want to rush this."

"We aren't love, I-" Niles quickly became interrupted.

"-Don't call me that! I'm not your love."

Niles sighed, "Alright," He ran a hand down his face, "You're right, I'm sorry, come here." He reached for her, and she backed up.

"Don't touch me." She told him.

"What? I can't touch you now, either? You know, you still have to share a bed with me!"

CC sighed. "You know what," She rubbed her face, "Let's just forget about this. We were happier when things were normal. Let's go back to that, hmmm?"

"But-"

"-It's over, Niles." CC told him, the tears threatening to spill over.

She walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Niles whispered to himself, "But I'm in love with you."

After standing there for a second, Niles realized something. CC wasn't the one who said they shouldn't rush things, he was! She must want him for him to be the one to say something. He needed her, and he was going to get her back......

He walked out of the room, and into their 'normal' bedroom to find her sitting on the bed, still in her PJ's.

"Niles, please, I just really want to be alone right now. I understand that this is your bedroom too, I just-"

"-Now you listen here, CC. I want you, and I need you. I know you feel some what what I feel, so don't pretned not to. I also know you need me as much as I need you. Now, we can either try this now or never try at all. What's it going to be?" He asked.

CC glared at him for a moment, and then, realizing he was dead serious replied, "I'm not answering that."

"Well, you're going to have to. I'm not waiting forever." He told her.

She laughed bitterly, "Please you, wait for me? Yeah right. You're just a boring old butler boy, stuck washing the big shots shorts."

"Oh yeah?!" He yelled, stepping closer to the bed, almost in her face, "You....... you.......... you're nothing but a............." He sighed, "Dear God, your beautiful."

She leaned forward and smashed her lips to his, holding his neck so he couldn't escape. As he kissed her back, and the kiss started to get more passionate by the second, she laid back onto the bed, pulling him with her..........


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Niles? Are you ready for the eviction ceremony yet?" CC knocked on the bathroom door, waiting for Niles to come out. It had been three weeks since they 'lost control' and things were somewhat back to normal. However, it took a while after the morning they awoke.........

_"Mmmmm....." CC groaned, snuggling into the man next to her, trying to make the sound of the alarm clock go away. She felt her pillow shift, and then it disappeared. _

_She lifted her head, "What the......" Suddenly, the night before came rushing back. She and Niles had........ Oh dear. She got out of bed, pulling the covers with her. _

_"Hey!" Niles yelled, and when he looked up at her, wrapped in the covers of the bed, his face immediately changed. "Oh dear." He breathed, and immediately grabbed the sheet she hadn't taken and covered himself. He thought, realizing his state of undress wasn't the main problem."Oh dear!" _

_CC nodded, "Yeah." _

_"Look," Niles began, "I think we shouldn't mention this again. This is......... unexplored territory for us, and personally, I'd like it to stay that way. I think, if we were to explore this, it would be-" _

_"-Dangerous." She finished, and he nodded. "I agree." _

_"Good. We're agreed then." _

_"Right." _

_"I'm going to shower first, if that's okay?" He asked, pointing to the bathroom. _

_She nodded, "Sure go ahead." _

They had a serious agreement never to mention the night again, and they hadn't. However, since that night/morning, both Phil and Robin and Josh and Janelle had been evicted. Which meant that there were only 7 couples left now. Niles and CC, Stephanie and Joe, Kate and Harvey, Lauren and Daniel, Janet and Kenny, Bobby and Jackie, and Margaret and Bill.

Niles still wasn't out of the bathroom, and it was time for the 4th eviction ceremony. Bobby and Jackie and Margaret and Bill were nominated. Niles and CC were pretty sure Bobby and Jackie were going home. At least, that's who they were voting for. They kind of liked Margaret and Bill.

"Niles!" CC yelled, "C'mon! The ceremony's starting in ten minutes, and I still need to fix my hair!"

He opened the door, "You can have the bathroom, but I'm not combing your fur for you."

She glared, "Shut up, Rubbermaid, and just let me in!"

He stepped out of the doorway to the bathroom, and CC marched in.

Later that night........

CC and Niles were right. Bobby and Jackie had been evicted. Which meant tomorrow was the next COH competition, and Niles and CC really wanted to win.

As of right now, CC was sneaking to the diary room. She and Niles had gone to bed, but as soon as Niles was asleep, CC snuck away. She needed to request a personal item, and didn't want Niles to know. When she entered the diary room, and closed the door, she sat down and looked into the camera.

"I'd like to request a pregnancy test."

*******************************************************************

When CC got back up to the room, she slipped into bed, exhausted, but she couldn't go back to sleep. Her thoughts flew around in her mind.

_Am I pregnant? What if I am? What if Niles doesn't want the baby? What if he doesn't want me? This stupid game we're playing has to stop, and I don't mean the Not Us game. I'm 99.9% sure I'm pregnant with his child, and I will not give it up. I love him, I'm in love with him, and I'm going to have his baby. Oh God! What am I going to do?_

The next morning, CC and Niles awoke to the alarm clock. She reached over and turned it off. "I'm gonna use the bathroom, okay?" She told Niles, and at his nodded, walked into the bathroom. She checked the medicine cabinet, and moved things left and right, but she couldn't find it. Finally, when she opened the cabinet under the sink, it was discovered. There it was. A pregnancy test.

After CC 'set up' the pregnancy test, she waited......... and waited......... and waited...........

Just as she was about to check, Niles pounded on the door, "CC? Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" She yelled, "I'll be out in a minute!"

She heard silence, and walked over to check. She had the box in her hands.

"Digital read out." She read out loud, "Yes for yes, no for no." She tossed the box in the trash, and looked at the little white stick that would change her life forever.

She turned, and opened the bathroom door, "Niles? I have something to tell you..........."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Niles, looking up from his place on the bed, replied, "What is it?"

"I......" She sighed, looking up, begging the tears not to come, "I'm...... we're........ I......." Finally, her mouth was moving, but no words were coming out.

He hopped off the bed, walking over to her. "What is it, CC?" He was concerned.

Her hand came from behind her back, holding out the white stick to him. "Here."

Niles, confused, took it from her and looked at it. She watched as a look of realization came to his face. "You're......" His eyes were wide, but he didn't look unhappy.

Biting her lip, she nodded, the tears spilling over.

"It's ours? From when......" He trailed off, not completing the question.

She once again nodded.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, "You aren't happy, are you?"

"I..... Are you?" CC asked him.

He shrugged, "Call me crazy, but yeah."

Her face broke out into a relieved smile, "Good." She nervously chuckled, "Because I am too."

His face showed the same hers did- complete happiness. He leaned forward, impulsively grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her. Then he hugged her.

It took him a few seconds, but after realizing what he did, he pulled back quickly. "I'm sorry." His smile was gone.

She nodded hers disappearing too, "It's alright."

They hadn't touched, let alone kissed since _that _night. So, Niles' kiss had opened a can of worms they were close to closing.

Niles sighed, his smile returning. "I'm going to be a father."

CC's returned also. "I know. I'm going to be a mother."

They smiled widely at each other, "We're having a baby." He said.

"Wow." She breathed. "I'm really going to be a mother."

"You're pregnant." He told her, "With my baby."

She nodded, "I'm pregnant."

Niles hugged her again, and this time she relaxed in his warm embrace, closing her eyes, and inhaling his scent. Suddenly, he pulled away, staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"We've got so many things to figure out!" He was pacing frantically now, running his hand through his hair. "We've got to figure out where the baby is going to live, what we're going to name him or her, when your due date is, what school we want to send him or her to, not to mention the fact that we have to tell everyone.......... Oh my Lord!" He yelled suddenly in the middle of his ramble.

"What?!" She asked.

"We've got to tell my parents!" His eyes were wide with fear.

"So?" She shrugged, "We can do that, I mean it's not like we're.........." Suddenly her eyes got the same size as his, "We've got to tell **my **parents!" She yelled.

"I know!" He kept pacing, "And Max, and Fran, and...... Oh, what a horrible example we've set for the children!" He ran his hands over his face, unsuccessfully trying to calm himself down.

CC walked over to him, "Let's just sit down, okay? We can sort all of this out."

He nodded, and they laid down on the bed together. Resting, relaxing, and planning the future.

And right then, they shared a moment. Just the three of them. Mom, Dad, and _Baby_. Or so they thought.......


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Sorry it took me so long. Like I said, school takes up a lot of time. By the way, I know you can't know all of the details so early in a pregnancy, but play along for the sake of the story. Anyway, here you go......

Chapter 22

"Well, your test was right, you're pregnant." The Not Us doctor told CC and Niles as they sat in the diary room which now looked like a doctor's office.

"Is there anything we should be aware of? Anything we need to do?" Niles asked the doctor protectively.

The doctor shook his head, "No smoking, no drinking, not too much physical activity........" He thought for a moment, "Make sure you eat right, and stay hydrated, and your babies will be just fine." He smiled.

"Okay, I think we can handle that." CC said, looking at Niles, "Right? I mean......." Her head whipped around to face the doctor. "Did you say babies!? Like, with an I-E-S?"

The doctor smiled and nodded, "You're having twins."

Niles and CC beamed at each other, happy as could be.

"We're having twins." CC said to Niles as they walked back to their room.

"I know," He chuckled. "Weird, huh?"

She laughed as they entered the room.

Anna's voice came over the speaker. "House guests, we'll be having our  
next COH Competition in a few moments. However, we'll need to get  
America's vote. America will pick one couple to be the victim of our  
Fact or Fiction game. So, just hang tight in your rooms while we get  
America's votes."

CC sighed, "What do you wanna do while we wait?" She asked Niles.

He blushed, "Can we discuss names for the babies?"

CC smiled at his shyness, "Sure. I'd like that."

Niles and CC once again found themselves on the bed looking at a baby  
book full of names.

A few minutes later, they had decided on a few.

"So, we've decided on our original names, Claire, Andrew, and  
Genevieve." Niles checked.

CC nodded, "Right. And then we also added Joseph as an option."

Niles nodded, "Right."

CC sighed, "Okay."

Just then, Anna's voice came into the house. "House guests, America has  
voted, and to hear the results you need to head out into the  
backyard."

Niles and CC made their way, along with the rest of the house, to the backyard.

Outside, there was a stage with a large board behind it that read  
"Fact or Fiction?"

After all of the house guests were in place, Anna announced, "Alright,  
house guests, it's time for the game 'Fact or Fiction'! Are you ready  
to find out what couple will be our victim?"

All of the house guests yelled, "Yeah!"

A drum roll sounded, and Anna spoke, "The lucky couple is........ Niles and CC!"

All of the house guests cheered, while Niles and CC looked at each other  
and groaned.

"CC and Niles, please take the stage!"

CC and Niles slowly walked over to stand next to each other on the stage.

Anna explained the rules, "House guests, this game is much like the  
Truth or Dare game, but instead of Niles and CC being asked questions,  
we're going to ask YOU the questions. You'll need to answer either  
Fact or Fiction to the fact we'll tell you about Niles and CC. Then,  
we'll tell you the right answer. Whatever couple has the most points  
at the end of the game will play the next round against CC and Niles.  
The winner of the second round will be the Couple of the House for the  
week. Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" The house guests yelled.

"Alright then, pick up your boards."

When all of the house guests had their boards with them, Anna asked the  
first question. "Fact or Fiction. Niles and CC have been each others.  
Dates to events."

The house guests thought, and then picked their answers. "Please reveal  
your answers."

Janet flipped over her and Kenny's board, "Fact." She said.

Bobby flipped over his and Jackie's board, "Fiction." He stated.

Stephanie and Joe said "Fact."

Kate and Harvey, and Lauren and Daniel also said "Fact."

Margaret and Bill said "Fiction."

"Now, for the answer," Anna instructed, please turn your attention to the board behind Niles and CC.

The FACT letters lit up, and Margaret and Bill and Bobby and Jackie groaned.

"Alright, the score is now as follows:

Janet and Kenny-1

Bobby and Jackie-0

Stephanie and Joe-1

Kate and Harvey-1

Lauren and Daniel-1

and Margaret and Bill-0. Now, onto the next question. Fact or Fiction. Niles and CC have had intimate relations."

The couples all pondered this, and then picked their answers.

"Please reveal your answers, house guests."

Everyone but Kate and Harvey said Fiction.

"Let's look for our answer....."

Niles and CC blushed a deep red.

The FACT letters lit up.

"Mista Sheffield! Mista Sheffield! Get in here! What'ya doin'!?" Fran yelled, bouncing on the couch, watching the popcorn go flying.

Maxwell came rushing into the room out of the hall bathroom, still zipping his pants. "Miss Fine, what is it?"

"Miss Babcock and Niles have had 'intimate relations!'" She made air quotes with her hands, and raised an eyebrow.

"Niles and CC?" Maxwell's eyebrows went to his hairline with surprise.

Fran nodded frantically.

"No way!" He yelled uncharacteristically.

"Yes way!" She nodded.

All of the house guests gasped, but Anna simply asked the next question.

"Fact or Fiction. Niles and CC have had relations in the house, and CC is pregnant."

The house guests all gasped again, and picked their answers.

"Please reveal your answers."

They all had Fiction.

The backboard lit up, "FACT!" Anna yelled, and all of America went dead silent.

Including the backyard................ and the Sheffield Mansion.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: I was having a little case of writer's block, but here we go......... (FINALLY!! Lol.)

Chapter 23

After the awkward moment had passed, it was revealed that Kate and Harvey had won the challenge, and would compete against Niles and CC in the second round.

"Now," Anna's voice boomed over the speaker, "We're going to start the second round. We're going to give each couple a task, and the couples must complete the task as quickly as possible. The couple who completes the task the fastest will get a point. The couple with the most points at the end of the round will be our next COH. Are you ready?"

Kate and Harvey and Niles and CC nodded. The couples were standing it a small space, about as big as an elevator, with an open front, but three walls around them. One of which was separating them from the other couple.

"Okay, task number 1: Hug."

Niles and CC immediately grabbed each other, and gained a point.

**Niles and CC: 1**

**Kate and Harvey: 0**

"Alright," Anna announced, "Task Number 2: Smile."

Both couples smiled quickly, but Kate and Harvey got the point.

**Niles and CC: 1**

**Kate and Harvey: 1**

"You're neck and neck. Now, Task Number Three: Look at your partner lovingly."

Niles and CC nailed it.

**Niles and CC: 2**

**Kate and Harvey: 1**

"Task Number Four: Kiss your partner."

Niles had his lips quickly planted to CC's, while Kate and Harvey fumbled with embarrassment.

"Niles and CC............." Anna paused for effect. "Congratulations! You're our new COH!"

Niles and CC smiled, and kissed again.

Back at the mansion...............

"Mista Sheffield! Can you believe it!? Miss Babcock and Niles are going to have TWINS! Not _just _a baby! TWINS!" Fran stood in Maxwell's office, very excited.

"Miss Fine, I understand that. But, could you please stop with the yelling?" Maxwell was still, of course, backed up since CC left.

"Mista Sheffield, can't ya be at least a little bit happy? I mean, we're the ones who sent them in to Not Us, so it's practically our 'fault' that they're........" She trailed off, as she and Maxwell looked at each other.

"We're missing it!" Maxwell yelled, and he and Fran ran into the living room.

Back at the Not Us House..........

"Oh, Niles! We did it! We won COH!" CC was so excited, she looked like a little girl who'd just won a puppy.

Niles laughed at her excitement. "CC, there's something I need to tell you." Niles sat down on the bed, and immediately grew serious.

CC's smile fell from her face. "Niles? What is it?"

"Can you sit down?" He questioned, patting the spot next to him.

After she sat down, before he could start, CC started crying.

"You don't want them, do you?" She questioned.

"What? CC, what are you talking about? Don't want who?" Niles was very confused.

"The babies. You don't want them!" She stood up, _very, very, _upset.

"CC, that's-" Niles also stood up and walked over to her.

"You don't want the babies. You want me to have an-"

"-Don't even say it." He covered her mouth, and at her muffled 'okay' took his hand off. "CC, Love, I want the babies. I was going to tell you I wanted you, too."

"What?" She was very confused, but didn't miss the fact he called her 'Love.'

Niles grabbed her hands, "CC, I'm in love with you."

She stared at him in awe, as he dropped to one knee before her.

"Chastity Claire, I know I'm a lonely, old, cranky, servant. But I love you, and our babies, and I want to keep you forever. Will you marry me?" Niles pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket, holding it up to her.

She was still crying, but now of happiness. She nodded, "Yes. Niles, I'd love nothing more than to marry you."

Niles' face broke out into a smile, as did CC's. He step up, and slid the ring on her finger.

CC leaned up, and kissed him.

"Mista Sheffield! I can't believe we almost missed that!" Fran told her boss, slapping his arm.

"I know, Miss Fine." Maxwell's eyes were still glued to the TV, he was completely shocked.

His business partner, and his butler. Two enemies who claimed to hate each other, we're getting married, and having twins.

Wow.


	24. Chapter 24

(A/N: I'm very sad to say that this will be the last chapter of Not Us. Thank you for staying with me all of this time, and putting up with my procrastination! :) So, anyway....... The Last Chapter of Not Us........)

Not Us

Chapter...... (Oh, jeez it's been so long now I can barely remember.)

Chapter 24

"Niles! Emma is crying!" CC yelled, feeding a hungry baby in her arms.

"What's Elliot doing?" Niles questioned, coming into the room. Seeing his wife with the baby in her arms he spoke. "Oh, you've got him."

As Niles picked Emma up out of her cradle, Fran walked into the living room.

"Do you two need any help?"

"We've got it Fran, thanks." CC replied.

"Ya know, I really like this Fran stuff." Fran told CC, "It's nice."

"Fran, have you seen my-" Maxwell stopped abruptly as he took in the scene.

"Especially THAT Fran stuff." She told them, and rushed off to help Maxwell with whatever he couldn't find.

Niles and CC laughed at the two, taking a seat on the couch.

"It's too bad we couldn't win." Niles said.

CC stared at him, "It's been a year since we were on that show. Are you going to complain forever?"

"I'm just saying. It's a little hurtful when you think America kept you around and it was really just your friends' family doing all of the voting for you." Niles defended.

"Well, Fran DOES know A LOT of people." CC supplied.

"I know, but I'm just saying."

"True." She agreed. "But at least we got a free wedding and honey moon from them for coming in second. And these two." She pointed to the babies.

"Yeah. Plus, I got you." Niles told her seriously.

CC looked touched for a second, and then responded, "Ehhh, shut up Benson."

"Anything you say, witch."

THE END

**(A/N: WATCH FOR MY NEW STORY "AN EMOTIONAL TRIP" IT'S ABOUT WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF THE WEDDING (CHAPTER 11) WOULD'VE BEEN REAL?)**


End file.
